Blood Lines
by EvieWhitlock
Summary: Bella has blood lines to Caius. Meets Jasper b4 her 14th bday. OOC N/C Pairings.
1. Cullen's, Whitlocks, Volturi, Oh My

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters.

This is somewhat just fluff and will stay rated M for future lemons.

"ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI!" Crap I am in trouble and do not even know what I did yet. Wait I do know I sort of painted Uncle Aro's study bright pink. Here I am 13 years old surrounded by vampires. I found out when I was 6 years old when I realized they never ate with me. "YOU BETTER BE IN HERE IN 2 MINUTES BEFORE I SEND JANE!" Jane won't do anything she helped paint the room too thinking it was the best way to work him up. What I didn't expect was my father to find me and throw me over his shoulder.

"What did you do now princess?" I giggled at him.

"I sort of painted his study bright pink. Sorry those grey walls were all so drab and out like years ago." He chuckled at it. "Daddy seriously Uncle Aro has been uptight lately and I thought maybe it would cheer him up. He hasn't been the same since Aunt Pica went on her vacation."

"I know trust me I know. Tell him you will repaint the room and apologize please. Also we have some visitors coming soon who are friends with us or actually just their coven leader. They won't hurt you and I think you might like them." We arrived in the throne room with Uncle Aro pacing around his chair.

"Uncle Aro I am sorry for painting your study. I will paint it back to the way it was. I just thought you needed to get cheered up." I heard gasps from behind me and I guess our visitors were a bit early.

"It is alright. Welcome Cullen family you are early. Let me introduce you to Isabella she is Caius's daughter."

"Nice to meet you, Isabella." The guy with the blond hair greeted me and even scooped down to my level. "My name is Carlisle and this is my family who would like to introduce themselves to you." I heard that name before he was the one father and Uncles made friends with.

"Nice to meet you also Carlisle. I finally realize who you are from father talking about you from your time here." I shook his hand.

"I'm Esme and Carlisle is my husband. Nice to meet you." I liked her she reminded me of my mother.

"I'm Emmett. Nice to meet you kiddo." He hugged me.

"Too tight need to breath human." He laughed.

"I'm Rosalie or call me Rose. The big buffoon here is my husband." She hugged me lightly. They are huggers.

"I'm Edward please to meet you." He took my hand and placed a kiss on it. I blushed immediately.

"I'm Alice and I think I can see us becoming friends. Also Edward is my husband." She reminded me of a fairy or pixie for some reason.

"Lastly I am Jasper." He bowed to me and also took my hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you darling." I felt something I could not explain when he touched me. It sent a shiver throughout my body.

Carlisle spoke up. "How did Isabella come here to be with you?"

Daddy spoke up to answer him. "Her mother was researching her family history and had a lead here in Italy. At the time she did not know she was pregnant with Isabella here. My family had grown over the years and I never knew it. Renee her mother was in our library one afternoon looking over some records. Marcus pulled me aside to tell me she had a familial bond to me. He told me that we were relatives. Isabella here was my last surviving blood line after Renee. We converted the library for the city to use. All vampire lore and everything else, is now in a personal library."

"Where is her mother now?" That's when I started to sob.

"Sorry Bells it needs to be said." I shook my head and sat down on his lap. He started rubbing circles on my back. "When she found out she was indeed pregnant, I took her here to take care of all her needs. Isabella's biological father had passed away in the line duty back in Forks." I heard gasps again from them. "I think about a month after getting to know her we explained what we are and we would not harm her in anyway. She was protected because she was of my bloodline. I was her uncle many times over since my sister and brother survived. She had an easy going pregnancy all the way up until her water broke. Once the doctor got Isabella out she ended up losing a lot of blood. The doctor could not stop it and she passed away three hours later. One of the guards found her will sitting on her dresser stating if anything happened to her I would get custody of Isabella here. Do you understand now why she is here?"

"Yes we do and Isabella I am so sorry for your loss. One thing I think I might know who her father was. We were living in Forks at the time. I met both your parents at one point. Renee was the local kindergarten teacher and your father was chief of police. His name was Charlie I really do not recall his last name. I do know they tried for years to have a child." I looked shocked they actually knew my biological parents.

"Thank you for telling me that. At least I know now his name at least. In my heart Caius and Athenadora will always be my parents. They raised me well and I do have a choice of living my human life out or get changed when the time comes." My stomach started growling and I heard chuckles coming from everyone. "I take this as my cue to go eat. Talk to you all later." I jumped off daddy's lap and started to run to the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Jasper asked of me. Daddy nodded yes so I guess I will have a guest for dinner.

"Sure if you give me a lift we will be there faster." He crouched down and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "Just tell me the way there." I gave him the directions towards the kitchen.

Carlisle POV

"Caius she changed you in many ways. It is a good thing and I see the changes in the others also."

"Isabella changed all her lives from the time she was in the womb. Her mother started them and she continued in her place. As you can tell things are interesting around here. She was just getting lectured about painting Aro's office when you arrived." He chuckled at this. "Aro and Bella like to get at each other throats. They push each other buttons a lot. I will find them some days arguing about literature or even about trivial things of our history."

"I noticed she is a bright girl and I could even see it. One thing Marcus what is her line to Jasper. There is something there I can't put my finger on."

"Caius stay calm please. Jasper and Isabella are soul mates. I think they will not do anything but be more than friends until she gets older. Bells is unique she has so many bonds to people since she loves everyone no matter what. We think it is part of her gift. Edward, could you read her mind?" I looked over to my eldest son.

"No I could not sir. She is unique as a human and I never experienced complete silence before its relaxing."

"My daughter holds a mental shield we believe that will manifest more as she grows older. Aro noticed around the time she was 9 he could no longer read her. Jane and Alec have no effect on her either. Do not worry they tried one day when she caught them off guard by dumping water over them." We all heard a scream and took off down the hall to the kitchen.

Once we got there Jasper had a nomad torn apart already. The look on his face told me his major side came out. The major recognized Isabella as his mate also. He had her on his lap comforting her and I could his purr.

"Jasper it is alright I am fine. You stopped him please come back to me." She was touching his face gently and I saw his eyes were slowing turning back to their golden state. "You protected me from him and kept me safe. Please let the major go back to into his cage. Your family needs you and so do I you're my best friend." I heard sighs of relief around me.

Caius was whispering in my ear. "Are you telling me that Jasper is the Major from the southern wars?"

"Yes. I only seen him once when we were attacked one day by some newborns. I also think he recognized her as his mate."

"I understand that and I think it will take time to get use to this. I do not want to lose my daughter just yet."

"Caius you won't and I think it might be the other way around. Jasper might want to stay here now since their connection is very strong."

I looked over to them and he had let her go. Bella was still watching him in fascination. I did not notice Athenadora here comforting Caius. The others walked away to give them time together. Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane took the nomad away with orders from Aro to put him back together to question him.

"Jasper do you know Peter and Charlotte?" I heard her whisper to him.

"Yes I do sweetie they are my brother and sister. How do you know them?" I looked at Caius and he nodded his head.

"They are her great great grandparents on her father's side. Peter is related to her by blood also." Athenadora told me and I nodded my head. She was special if she was finding actual blood relatives in the vampire world. I really think she did belong in this world.

She started talking again to him. "They are my great great grandparents from my father's side of the family. Do not too shocked you already know I am related to Caius. Come on I want to show you some things since the adults want to play spies." Wow she is perspective to others around her. "I can tell all of you are standing there. As you can see Jasper kept me safe and daddy please don't kill him he may be my mate. I know I am too young but I know. For now he will be my best friend and nothing else. I want to go to college and stuff before I even consider becoming like you."

They took off in directions of the gardens. I think my family will have to come to a decision of leaving here or staying.

"Carlisle I do have one favor of you. Is there a chance when she is a bit older to let her stay with you? Dora and I here think she needs to have some human experiences like high school. Though, she has already tested out of high school about a month ago. She is a really smart girl always wanting to learn things."

"Will she be okay with it? I would say let her go around the age of 16 so she will be in the same grades of my adopted children. She can always come back during school breaks or you come there." Dora was patting his arm to calm him down.

"Yes I will be okay for some time. In all honesty I don't want to let her go but she needs this. All her human interactions have been with some of our workers around the castle. We tried sending her to school here and she hated it because of the kids teasing her."

"I will be honored to have her. I do think it will best if you talk to her about this. It will make it easier for her to understand."

"Thank you Carlisle. We will talk to her once she isn't so wrapped up with Jasper." Dora told me and giggled. "Honey you know we have to let her go at some point." He looked shocked at her statement.

"Actually let me grab my family we need to hunt. Where would of Isabella taken Jasper?"

"I think she went to Aro's study. He left her paint supplies in there to cover her lovely artwork from earlier." I think this is the first time I actually seen Dora out of her chambers walking freely around the castle. Come to think of it I have seen all the wives so far today.

Even though I have not been in this castle in centuries I found Aro's study with no problem. I found Aro sitting in a chair in the hallway across from his office. It was an odd sight he watching his study.

"Aro how are you doing old friend?"

"Not so bad but my study is becoming an art project for Isabella every few months." I took a peek in sight and saw the pink now being covered with a shade a cream.

"I can see. She actually has Jasper helping or I mean doing her dirty work." He laughed at that.

"Yes she has him wrapped around her finger already. I can tell Caius and Dora asked you about Bella staying with you."

"Yes they have and I was going to take them hunting to discuss it. I think I can let Jasper stay here and fill him in later. He went hunting yesterday morning before our flight so he is good for a while."

"Enjoy the forest you use to hunt in is still around. We had secured the land when they tried to make it into a shopping center about 20 years ago."

I left and grabbed my family to go hunting. We will have a meeting before we go off separate ways to hunt.

Jasper POV

I actually found my mate after all these years. Isabella was a wonderful young woman and I knew I would have to wait for her to be of age. I knew for a fact I would wait for her. When that nomad came into the kitchen the Major came out to protect what was his. He never saw me coming and tearing him apart in an instant. Peter and Charlotte will be coming here to probably within a day or so from the text I had gotten from Peter. What shocked me was Isabella was actually related to the fucker. I got over the shock of Caius being her father. I knew when I touched her she was my mate. The connection was instant and she told me while she was in the kitchen she knew I was something to her. It took that nomad trying to attack she placed the pieces together I was her mate.

"Isabella I want to ask you about something."

"Go ahead I won't bite." She giggled at me.

"Do you know when if you decide to become a vampire will be?"

"Actually now that I know you are it for me probably after I finish college. I would also agree to being changed if I was in a life ending accident. I told my family the same thing if in a life ending accident to change me. If I stayed safe I will decide to stay human or change when I felt it was time." She stopped painting and looked around the room seeing it was done except where she stood. "I so should keep this spot pink.

"You will not finish it. I will make you learn Latin if you don't" She huffed and I laughed at her. I felt something wet dripping down my face. She actually got paint on me.

"Fine but Uncle Aro can I paint a mural on the wall please. Remember that picture you liked that I drew you I think it will fit well in here." She pointed out the picture frame on the desk.

"You drew that?"

"Yes it is one of my hobbies. My room was done recently to make tastes. There is a mural also in my father's office and one in Uncle Marcus's. It keeps me out of my trouble making. You might want to clean up you sort of have paint on your face." She giggled and then realized she finished her painting. I never got her back either. I walked out and found her arguing with Aro in Italian. I caught pieces something about Peter going to get overprotective over her. He just laughed at her. "Fine but if he goes overbearing I will have Jasper rip his arm off. Better yet something I know for a fact Char will miss." Aro cupped himself. "Well that what you get for not locking your door. You scarred me for life that was not something I want to see my uncle doing. I still think it was funny auntie actually did it."

I be damned she is the devil in disguise. "Jasper, stay on her good side. She seems so sweet but piss her off you're in for it. You look lost she went to her room to change. Demetri gave her a lift."

"Thank you and I will remember that. I should go clean up and meet up with her." He waved me off. I found the chambers my family was at and headed in to shower and change. I went down to the kitchen to cook her dinner and found Caius in there.

"Jasper let's talk before she gets here. I know you two are mates and my permission is granted as long as you two stay friends until she is of age. My wife threatened me and made me realize I could not stop it." My mouth was hanging open. "Don't be too shocked. Peter and Char will be here in the morning you just have to convince them. I know you had a rough time with Maria and I do know the Cullen's showed you a better life."

"Thank you, sir. She is wonderful young woman and I plan to stay her friend until she is ready. Did you know Alice had a vision that brought us here?"

"I did not and what was the vision if I may ask?"

"She told us that we all had to come and I would meet my mate. I was a little skeptical because sometimes her visions are not always correct. It shocked me that my mate is so young and still human at first. Now I am actually happy and content for the first time completely in my life."

"Yes and I can feel it outpouring from you. Though, you might to tune it down some Jasper. I feel like girl wanting to jump up and down from happiness."

"Sorry didn't realize I was projecting so much. She really brought out a side I never felt."

"I also want to say thank you for protecting her. That was the first time a nomad actually wondered in the castle without our knowledge. Thankfully Gianna was visiting her mother in the hospital today. She is our receptionist during the day and knows what we are."

"You are quite welcome. I do know you still have him alive if I am correct. What is going to be done with him?"

"We will have a trial and also to see who sent him here. Her dinner is done she should be here shortly with Dora. We will let you two have some peace. After she is in bed come to my study we will talk more." Dora and Isabella came in.

"Come Dora let's leave them be for a while. By the way Demetri and Felix are patrolling this hallway." I nodded to both of them while Isabella hugged and kissed both of them. Her love was outpouring for the two of them.

We discussed more about her upbringing her in the castle. She told me about how if she tried to make human friends they would ignore her. Alec and Jane were her best friends since they were close to her human age when they were changed. She told me Aro and Demetri saved them from burning in a fire accused of being witches at the age of 14. I found out Peter and Charlotte had been in her live since she was an infant. By the time I realized it she was yawning when I saw it was nearly midnight I carried her back to her room. I laid her down and covered her up with her blanket. I sent her some lethargy to send her into a peaceful sleep.

Caius POV

When Jasper came into my study he did shut off his emotions. We talked about everything and I found out about his past. We had lost track of time when I heard Peter's loud ass mouthed coming from somewhere close. Charlotte was telling him to shut up so he wouldn't wake up Isabella. Jasper and I shot up and followed the sounds of them right into the throne room.

"You now Captain there is a human here sleeping and your big damn mouth might have just waken her up." Jasper had him in a headlock. "Are you going to be quiet or go I have to make you?"

"Yes major I will be quiet. Nice to see you too man. My granddaughter your mate huh now?" He was taunting him on purpose now.

"Fucker yes now stop it damn I haven't seen in 15 years and you pull this stunt. Now are you going to give me the third degree of being her mate?"

"No man I am cool with it and all. I know you will do the right thing and wait for her. You do know her birthday is in three days." Shit I forgot about that. She still wanted a pet for some unknown reason. I was told no fish since they were boring. She wanted a dog or a cat. Emmett came into the throne room with a puppy in his hands. This dog had no clue that he was surrounded by vampires.

"What the hell is that thing doing in here?" Aro asked a bit annoyed.

"Well we were walking back and this pup here would not leave us alone. I even growled at her and she wouldn't budge. Alice says it is a pug and she is out buying things for it."

He let the puppy down he the thing ran around the room jumping at people to get attention. She was cute and I knew for a fact Isabella well go nuts about it. I heard her giggling in the hallway along with Rosalie. No use of hiding the dog now.

"Oh my god you actually got me a dog." She picked up the little thing and hugged it. "Thank you and she is cute too. I thought animals were afraid of you guys."

Emmett laughed loudly. "This little girl would not leave us alone. She followed us back here. Happy Birthday, Bellsy."

Great a dog now this shall be interesting. "Aren't you going to say hello to your grandparents?" She did not even notice they were here because of the thing. She ran to them and Peter picked her and swung her around.

"Miss you little muffin. We both did and could not miss your 14th birthday."

"I missed you too gramps and Char." He growled at her and she stuck her tongue out. "Why I am I gramps and she's Char?"

"Well it is that or bonehead. I like gramps better. Maybe when I am older I'll call you Peter. Like daddy and mom will always be that no matter how old I am." That is right baby girl she will always be our daughter.

"Fine but aren't you excited turning 14. I brought you a few presents that you will have to wait for." Ugh his presents are usually the ones that we knew would probably make her get in trouble. "Caius do not worry they are innocent gifts this time Charlotte picked them." I blew out an unnecessary breath of air.

"Yes I am excited and I think I can wait the puppy is enough for now. Thank you Emmett and daddy thank you for allowing it to stay. Uncle Aro drop that face it might get stuck there. Daddy can we talk and I need mom also I want to ask you something." I knew it was coming shortly.

"Of course let's go to the kitchen your mother is there already making you food." I grab her hand and the puppy followed us.

"She yelled back gramps and Jas I will talk to you all later."

Walking to the kitchen I glanced over to her a few times and from the face she was giving she was thinking. She went and sat down at the table. Dora had found something to feed the dog and give it water.

"Daddy and mom will get mad if I say I want to experience human things. I've been thinking of wanting to go to high school next year."

"Actually dear we were thinking the same thing. We talked to Carlisle about you going to stay with them for high school. They would like it if you feel comfortable enough to stay with them. The condition would be you will come back to us on school breaks to visit. We can even come to them too to visit."

"Yes I would love to and when can I? I know if I go now I would be put into freshman year. Will you be okay with it? I feel a bit nervous if I do not fit in."

"Yes we will be okay with it princess and if you do not like it you could always come back here." I hugged my daughter but knew it was time for her to experience her teenage years through high school. "We all would miss you but the bigger picture is you will have real world experiences."

"Thank you and I think we should tell the Cullen's. I would like to start off as a freshman and maybe Alice could start over there also." I heard a throat clear behind us.

"I would love for you to come stay with us. We are moving to upstate New York to start fresh again. Myself and Edward will be starting school this year again. The others are waiting a year to join us in school. I will be starting as a freshman because I saw you wanted to be with one of us. Edward is going to be in tenth grade." My daughter got up and hugged her.

"Alice, thank you so much. Daddy and mom is this going to be okay?"

"Of course we still have a few weeks before they leave. I know Esme and your mother are going to go over to set up your room there. It is still August so you have time to settle things." She kissed me and then her little dog started barking not liking she was paying attention to me. "What are you going to name the dog?"

"Ah I am think Ditzy sort of fits. Alright I need to get to my room to shower and change." She walked away with little Ditzy following her trail.

"Caius and Athenadora you are making the right choice. My visions I have gotten have become clearer over the past day we have been here. She will be safe when she is with us. If I tell you something do not tell her or Jasper."

"Okay."

"She will be changed around the age of 22. I see her staying human and attending college here in Italy. The vision also shows of a wedding between them and she is still human. After that it goes dark and fuzzy. This usually means that her change is after the wedding. Jasper will not claim her until then."

"Thank you Alice well I am off to find Esme and book some flights. Pica and Didyme are back from Paris shopping maybe they will join us. Love you Caius. We are doing the right thing so knock that scowl off your face." She leaned to kiss me.

Bella POV

I am officially joining to be going to high school in the United States and I am super excited. Mom was very supportive of the decision. Daddy is supportive but might have trouble letting me go. I finished my shower and changed to go find the others. Walking out of my room I swept away. I realized it was gramps.

"Damn it gramps put me down." I was hitting my fists into his back.

"Nope we need to talk alone dear." Ugh I hate when he did this. Seriously he is annoying as hell. "By the way nice language I should wash your mouth out with soap."

"Please your mouth is mouth is worse than mine. I still have that swear jar. Last time I counted it was near 10 grand in there. I think about 9 grand is just from you." I giggle when he swore under his breath again. "Now you owe me let's see 500 for the f word and …" He covered my mouth.

"Please like you biting will do anything." I spit on his hand and knew he hated that.

"Ugh seriously Bells spit." I giggled at his reaction. He took us into my garden knowing we would not have any ears listening to us. "I brought you here to talk and I think you know about what."

"Yes okay. Jasper I do know is my mate. I am also going to be living with Cullen's here shortly to have human experiences of high school. My parents suggested it and already talked to Carlisle about it. Let me guess you want to warn me about sex, boys, and mating claim right." I guessed right about that according to his reaction.

"How did you know? Are you psychic now?"

"No but Alice told me you would. Jasper and I are taking this slow. He will not do anything until I am ready. There are circumstances if I was close to death he will change me like anyone else would in this castle. The mating claim well that is one thing we had discussed. I know that the male vampire has the urge to bite his mate right away. We came up with an option he would buy me a necklace or something to show others I belong with him. Please understand my stand point even if he licks me his scent will be on me."

"Alright you two thought things out. When did you get wise beyond your years young lady?"

"Long ago and Uncle Marcus calls me an old soul. I guess I always did fit in since I was born." He started to tickle me. Jerk knew my weak spots. "Enough please before I pee right here on you." Yes!

"I want to give you something now that reminds you of your family." He pulled a charm bracelet with a few charms on it. "The horseshoe is me since I was a rancher before I was turned. The ruler is your biological mother since she was a teacher. The sheriff badge was your father since he was a police chief. The smiley is Char because she is always happy." We were interrupted by my father.

"Well I am here to explain the rest. Peter go find your wife please before she rearranges another room."

"Kiddo I really hope those are happy tears." I shook my head eyes and hugged him. He kissed my cheek and went in search of Char.

Father wiped my tears off. "Alright now for the next few charms I will explain them. The apple is your mother Dora since you are the apple of her eye. The diamond heart is from me since he captured my heart before you were even born. The paintbrush is your Uncle Aro since he taught you art. The shooting star is from your Aunt Pica for following your dream. The clouds are from your Uncle Marcus and Aunt Didy to show that you're always happy and reach for the clouds. The little people are from the guards in the birthstone they were born in. As you can tell the bigger ones are Jane and Alec. The jester hat is from Demetri since he has always made it a point to cheer you being silly. As for the rest Carlisle would like to tell." I threw myself at him and cried into his chest. "I hope you understand that we all love you and even though the Cullen's just met you they consider you family. Carlisle I leave you two alone and find Jasper to send him out here in about 20 minutes."

"Caius, thank you. Alright, now for our charms." He lifted a box that held the charms "I will start with my charm. I give you a doctor's bag since I am a doctor. The two represents Esme she would like to consider her a second mother. The shopping bag represents Alice. You will learn she loves to shop. The piano is from Edward since he likes music. The bear is Emmett and honestly is a big teddy bear. The rose is from Rosalie and honestly she said the rose is one of her favorite flowers. Now that I am done I want to ask you are you truly ready to leave here in a few weeks?"

"Yes I am and actually excited. I will always know my family here can come to visit and the same for me. I really need human experiences beyond Gianna."

"I would like to welcome you officially into our family. We all will enjoy you being there with us. I know Jasper is behind that door waiting. I will take my leave and go off to find Esme."

"Carlisle thank you so much this means a lot to me."

"You're quite welcome." I wiped my eyes once again. Jasper came in and pulled me into his lap.

"Well let's add that last charm to the bracelet." He grabbed something from his shirt pocket. "This is the state of Texas from where I was born and then turned into a vampire. I have one more thing for you. Let me sit you down so I can grab it from my pants pocket." He set me down and picked me up again to stay seated on his lap. "Lastly this is a promise ring to show you I will wait for you until you're ready. Will you allow me to wait for you until it is time darlin' Isabella?"

"A million times yes I will. Eight years seems so far away now to me. None the less you will be by my side until then. I can't believe I am moving with you guys back to the states."

"That you are but I won't be joining in school until you hit tenth grade. I will be starting then as Rosalie's younger brother. Emmett and Rose will be attending as juniors. Now that is cleared up I think we should feed you some lunch and maybe go out to the movies."

"Yes let's go I need to get out of here and start thanking people for the charms." He threw me on his back and ran into the kitchen with me giggling.

My new life, family, and friends will be starting here in a few weeks. First I still have to get through my 14th birthday here in three days.

A/N: This is going to be a long 3 shot. I stopped there and next chapter is her 14th birthday, her move to the Cullen's, and glimpses over the years.


	2. All Clicks in Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters.

A/N: I blame my anatomy students for the twist in this chapter. Never should of planned blood typing and blood diseases for this week's lesson. We got into the topic of vampires and of course Twilight comes up. I get stuck with them every other day because of block scheduling.

Caius POV

What the hell was I think agreeing to send my little girl to the United States. I guess I really wasn't, but she needed to have some human experiences. The little voice in my head told me I did the right thing. My wife was agreeable since she told me we had to let her go at some point. Over three thousand years old and I am acting like a spoilt child. Aro was the voice of reason about letting her out into the world. I knew we couldn't keep her locked up forever.

Now that she found her mate, I truly did want to lock her up and throw away the key. Jasper was a great guy and already came to both Sulpicia and I. He explained that he will remain friends with her until she is ready in a few years. She is turning 14 tomorrow and I think them being friends is a solution for now. He also explained that he wants to date her when she turns 16 or 17. I am agreeable to that and now I really want to go over with them to stay. Screw my duties and all. I didn't even notice Bella coming into the room with my overthinking of things.

"Daddy, what is the matter you seem so uptight? Is it about me leaving in a few weeks with the Cullen's?" She is right on about things.

"In some ways yes princess. I know I have to let you go sometime. It might only be for a few years, I just feel like it is going to be forever." I stopped pacing and sat on the couch in my study.

"Daddy I am nervous about all this and I do not want to leave either. I need to do this to see if it the right choice of leaving my humanity behind. It was either, send me to school here in Italy or let me stay with the Cullen's. I really like them daddy and feel welcomed into their family. Peter and Char will be nearby also to keep watch on me. I really wish Uncle Aro would let you take a leave of absence to be there also." She was right I wanted Aro to let me go too.

"I know baby girl and who would fill my spot if I left. Though it would be temporary it is something that I rather not hear about for centuries. I have a little birthday present to give you now." I took out the locket from my pocket. "This locket belonged to your birth mother. Your mom and I had it fixed up." She held it and opened the locket.

"Thank you now I will always have you near me. Where did you find a picture of my birth mother?"

"Demetri had gone around one day and took pictures. I had forgotten about it until I saw the locket sitting in my desk drawer. Your birth mother touched a lot of our hearts here and never saw us as vampires just family. I think she passed on her unconditional love to you. Bells you love with all your heart and see the good in us. Your mother Renee broke my mask quickly and when you came along it dissolved. I am a completely a different man from what I was 15 years ago." Smiling up to me and looking in the eyes.

"Daddy I love you. I do not see the monster everyone talks about in the story books. The man I see in front of me is my hero. I see the same thing in Jasper daddy. Both of you came from a bad place in your life and finally let it go to be happy." What the hell is happening to her she just started screaming and falling to the ground. "IT BURNS!" What burns what the hell is happening?

"CARLISLE QUICK PLEASE!" I screamed quickly. "Bella baby where does it burn?"

"My head." She is grasping at her head and shaking it. "Make the voices stop please." I noticed the room seems to be glowing a bit. Voices?

"What happened to her?" He crouches down to her.

"I do not know we were talking and then she just fell and screamed it burns. She said her head and something about voices."

"Her shield must be manifesting. Why now? Caius has venom ever been introduced to her body?"

"No never. We always cleaned her wounds with peroxide or iodine. She was quite clumsy growing up we all got use to her blood."

"Eleazar is coming soon he might help. I am going to give her a sedative to knock her out. My suggestion if she is still in pain when she wakes later, I want to get her to the hospital for a brain scan. It might not be her powers or it might be. The brain is unpredictable."

Thinking to myself I do not want her to die. I want to see her grow up and a bright woman I know she can be.

"Daddy I won't die. Stop worrying." I heard her voice in my head and jumped.

"Carlisle, I just her voice in my head."

"I can hear everything what is going on daddy I am scarred." Carlisle had gotten the sedative for her.

"Bella I am going to give you this sedative to help with pain. It will make you sleep." I saw the needle and he found the vein he needed and pushed it in. "Eleazar is here and he might help or might not help."

"Thank you Carlisle. I am going to bring her to her room. Send Jasper up when he gets back from hunting." I took my time getting her to the room. "Isabella we all like to know what is happening but for now please rest."

My daughter smells a little off either from the medicine in her system or something else. I really like to know what is wrong with her. This has to happen now just before her birthday and just a few weeks of moving. I know females are supposed to start going through monthly bleeds and I know Isabella has not gotten hers yet. Maybe her head thing is part of awakening her shields. I laid her down and made Felix stand guard so I can talk to Carlisle.

I found him still sitting in my study when I returned. "Carlisle I want to run something by you because it might figure why her head just exploded into pain."

"I was thinking the same thing. Has she started her period yet?"

"No that's the thing her body is developing but she has not started that yet. Did you smell something off on her? I thought it was the sedative but there's something underlying there."

"I did and I smelled it many times over. Her body absorbed Jasper's scent. It is his scent and to me makes no logical sense since he only kissed her hand or cheek. As for her head going splitting in pain might be her shield developing further."

"I agree with that but her absorbing his scent this early seems off. We could search the library later. Her shield has been developing over the years. I am not entirely sure if it is just a mental shield anymore. There is a slight chance she might possess a physical shield too. Where is Eleazar when we need him?" I actually started to bang my head against my desk.

"Caius I know you want to help her and Eleazar is out hunting with Dora, Carmen, and Demetri. They should be back shortly. Jasper is affected by Isabella too. The sedative should be wearing off in about 5 hours. We will see how she is, if she isn't any better we might have to take her to the hospital."

"Thank you for being here. I feel like a failure and honestly this is the first time she has been sick."

"You're quite welcome. Caius you need to feed do you want to wait or join me for a few animals."

"I started hunting animal's right after we took Renee in. Dora switched over too once Isabella was joined us. I thought you noticed my eyes dear friend."

"I am sorry no I did not notice the change they suit you." I chuckled at him.

"Let's go before she wakes and maybe we can catch them on the way out." We headed out of the castle to the forest behind the castle.

Jasper POV

I knew my mate was in pain and dropped to my knees in the middle of a hunt. Emmett stopped and back tracked to where I was laying on the ground. I was clutching my head like it was being put through the worse migraine headache ever.

"Bro stop playing get up." I could not move it was like I was being held down by something.

"Isabella is hurt and I think it is affecting me. Fuck it hurts like a bitch Em seriously bring me back to the castle. Shit what the hell is going on?"

"I do not know I never seen anything like this. Whatever happened to Bells is like happening to you also. I will get Carlisle as soon as we get there for you hang on. Reel in those emotions or we both will not make it." My god what the hell I have no control over this.

"I will try but it hurts so damn much. Take my phone call Peter. He was always immune to this when I was in the wars with him. He shouldn't be too far from us." He took my phone and called Peter. I want to die seriously this pain is too fucking much. I smelt Peter before I saw him. "Thanks Emmett. Peter, please take me back to the castle. Isabella is hurt or something totally is wrong with me. Fuck why in the hell is this happening?"

"Jasper I think you might want to ask Carlisle or the one of the kings. I have an inkling of what it is. Let's get back to see what the hell is going with my granddaughter." He carried me back and I felt the pain slowly going away. Emmett must have called Carlisle because he meets us in the room I was staying in.

"Jasper, what happened exactly? Isabella is fine and sedated right now. I am waiting for Caius to get back in a bit."

"I was running through the woods to go hunt, then I felt extreme pain in my head. I collapsed after that. It felt like venom burning in there in some way. What happened to Isabella exactly?"

"From what Caius told me she clutched her head saying it burns and to stop the voices. She has never been introduced to venom so that rules it out. We both noticed her scent slightly changed. It is scented with yours a bit." I looked at him like he had two head I only kissed her twice once on the cheek and once on the hand.

"How could that happen from two innocent kisses?"

"We are not completely sure. Peter, why are you bouncing like a little kid?" I looked over at him and he was asshole.

"La tua cantante. She is his blood singer. Though he should have, been willing to attack her but he is not. I am not completely sure why but I think it is more of the fact of twin souls. They are the rarest form of vampire mates. Aro should have more knowledge about this Carlisle. From what little I know they cannot be apart and if they are they will physically hurt. Also her monthly bleeds will start soon. Jasper if you ever have sex with her while she is still human wrap it man. There is half breeds running around down in South America." I punched him in his face. Seriously she is only 13 going on 14 tomorrow.

"Well son let me get back to Caius's study. I will fill him in some. I am going to leave the la tua cantante out and everything else we discussed for now. I do not feel like letting Jasper losing his head over this."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I think now that I am closer to her the pain is less."

"Get some rest for now that sedative is going wear off in a few hours." He took his leave and went back to Caius's study.

"Everyone out, I need some peace and quiet for a bit." They all left and I continued to lie down on the bed thinking of everything.

Aro POV

I went to Jasper's room feeling that I needed to talk to him. Hearing what happened to him and Isabella the explanation was simple in a way. Caius will throw a fit over the development of his daughter and her mate. Honestly I could care less it was unavoidable. Seeing his door opened I walked in over to him.

"Jasper, sorry for just coming in here but I am here to explain something. Peter had the ideal of what was going on. There was a couple like you two who went through something similar. Alright that couple was me and my mate. The hurting being apart more than a certain radius will become unbearable. Why she is feeling this as a human I do not know. The whole thing seems weird but it will work out in the end."

"How is she going to lead a normal human life until she is ready to be changed? I wasn't planning on starting school until she hit her 10th grade year. All this suddenly changes things."

"One thing is maybe a compromise. We lie about her age and have her start when you do. She does look older than what she is. I know documentation can be forged to make her 16 instead of 14. Another suggestion is you lie and say you were held back a year." I know he was thinking of it or something completely different.

"I have one better I can apply for a teaching position and become her teacher. I do have a degree in a few subjects I can put to use. Then again your plan sounds better because I would like to start dating her at her real age of 16. One last question how far apart can we go without hurting like that again?"

"For Sulpicia and me now it is miles apart. At first it was no more than a mile. It took nearly centuries for us to finally to travel on our own. I do not know of any other couple. Carlisle will now soon but my worry will be Caius accepting all of this. Jasper we are not that heartless trust me." In many ways I am worried about my niece still being human and feeling the pain of being apart. The sealed their bond when they both laid eyes on each other. It was amazing to see the bond form through Marcus's eye. The bond rivaled mine and Pica's so strong so soon. If things get worse for Isabella I would go against my own rules and allow her to be changed. "Jasper I am going to let you rest some more. Just think about what I said. Between you and me if things get worse I will lift my own rule about changing her underage. I rather see her older instead of being stuck at 14."

"I understand sir; we will try to make something work to keep her human longer."

"I understand son and please call me Aro. You are practically family name." He smiled at me and nodded his head. I turned around and headed towards my niece's room.

"Uncle Aro, stop standing there and come in. I am awake and a little dopey from the medicine." I went and sat down on her bed. She hugged me and now I notice her scent was a combination of hers and Jasper's. Now I understood the bond they share Marcus saw. "I feel better and what about my bond with Jasper. I think I am getting use to tuning out people's thoughts and focusing on one."

"What you mean you can hear thoughts?"

"Just, that when my head felt like it was on fire. The voices started coming like a freight train. I can't explain it why it manifested while I am still a human. Are you sure my biological parents were both human?"

"I believe so. I am not sure about your father and maybe even your mother. Maybe Carlisle can look into her medical records while he is here and find out more about your father. Your grandfather actually might know more about your father's side of the family. Do you want me to send him here and keep everyone else away? I can keep people away until you two speak."

"Yes please can you send him here now? I want to see Jasper soon and take Ditzy out for a walk. My head stopped hurting, but the voices are going to give me a headache."

I couldn't help it I started laughing at her. "You're right sorry I shouldn't have laughed at you. Dear I think your shield might help to cover them if you try. I can see your thoughts now for the first time since you were 8. So try when you are in a better state."

"I will thank you Uncle Aro not just for that but for my charm."

"You are quite welcome." I kissed her forehead and went to look for Peter. I swear he knows when he is needed. He was just coming down the hallway when I saw him.

"I sense she wants to talk."

"Yes but I think also it is either your side or her mother's that have some sort of supernatural being in the line besides vampires."

"Aro I do know and it is my side. This might be better if everyone was here to discuss it. It is also her mating bond like yours. Send word to everyone to meet in the throne room. I will get Isabella things might look take a dramatic turn soon." I hate when he was cryptic about shit.

Peter POV

After getting Isabella we went to join the others in the throne room. I never thought her father would father a child but he did. I am actually her grandfather and think that things will be hard to accept the outcome. Charlotte knew I had a biological child that was half human. He grew up knowing this from being raised on an Indian reservation in Washington State. I had fallen in love with a human before Jasper found me in Texas an emotional mess. What I did not know after he fell in love with Renee he would chose his human side to take over completely.

I sat Isabella down on Caius's lap. "I know everyone wants to know what the hell is going on with Isabella. It is time for you to know my history before I joined Maria's army. It was 1905 and I just got out of my newborn year, when I met Arabelle. She was still human and I had no say where my heart led me. I was hunting one night when I spotted her almost getting raped. I saved her and did not mean to fall in love with her. We started dating and yes did find out I was a vampire. She did not mind at all since I never hurt her and couldn't because I loved her too damn much. About six months later was the first time we made love. Two weeks later she started to get really sick. It wasn't until about a week after she was still ill I noticed a bump on her stomach and heard a fluttering heartbeat of a child growing in her. Her pregnancy was difficult and lasted only a little over a month. Towards the end my child started to break her ribs and in the end he clawed his way out of her stomach. She had given birth to Charles Swan who is Isabella's biological father. He was half vampire and grew rapidly. I made friends with some Indians up in Washington State who took them under their wings. It was around 1984 when Charles fell in love with Renee when he let his human side completely take over. He stopped aging around the age of 25 from the last time I saw him in 1981. He was really in human years in his 70's. From what I can tell he got Renee pregnant before he was shot to death right before Christmas in 1985. He should have survived those gunshots if his vampire side wasn't dormant. What I am saying Isabella here is a third vampire. I believe that her vampire traits are coming to the surface now just as she is going through puberty. I have noticed some changes like her hair have been getting longer and she is growing into her body quicker now just over the past few days. Her body is trying to catch up with her mate. Caius I am sorry but it never made sense why I should have said anything at first. I never expected her to carry the vampire gene we all know she was human." I god I just confessed everything to everyone. They all were still in shock. I am still in shock that I actually fathered a child while I was still a vampire.

"Peter, are you saying that her vampire traits are coming to a head?" Carlisle of course.

"I think she has some not a lot. She will still need to be changed to be a full vampire. She might age like a human but she will still be a bit special with her gifts. I think she is getting her growth spurt like her father did. He stopped his growth spurt at the age of 16 and then started to age every 5 years. She might just stop her spurt to look like she is 16 then go back to aging normally. She is only a third vampire. Isabella, I have a question are you craving blood?" The look on her father's face was priceless.

"Now you mention it I am some put I am also hungry. What does that mean exactly?"

"It means you can have both blood and human food. Charles was the same way. He would want blood once a month from what his adopted parents told me."

"Are you telling me she will start wanting blood monthly just to feed her vampire side?"

"Yes Caius I am. I am going to go out a limb and say try donated blood. My son got violently sick from animal blood. No her eyes will stay the same color Alice."

"Everyone please stop we need to take one step at a time please. This is just a step into my life for me. I still want to be a vampire so what if I am a third of one now. It explains a lot of what has been happening to me the past few days. I might even change at the age 18 now so I can be with my mate. Daddy, stop growling and just accept it. You knew my mother gave birth to me as a normal pregnancy. Now Jasper take me to the kitchen let the adults discuss me behind my back which you all know I hate." Jasper picked her up and took her out to the kitchen.

What have I done seriously I know shit but never expected all of this. "I know I have a punishment but understand I had to protect my family. I sure in hell did not know Charles or Charlie fathered a child. I only knew after I saw my Arabelle's facial features on Isabella when I first came here. I did not say anything because it was just a fluke thought. Charlotte is my true mate and honestly I see Arabelle's spirit in her." I went over to Char and just held on to her in a tight embrace.

A/N 2: Yes this chapter just took a twist in my three part shot. I never planned the chapter this way. The rest should now fall in place. I think that this story may end by the weekend with two chapters left still.


	3. Happy Birthday Isabella Redo

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Honestly it is surprising. This chapter took on a life of its own when I was writing it. I have printed off previous chapters to work through mistakes once again that Word refused to fix. I also have a printed copy with a trusted friend in the English department.

Athenadora POV

My lovely daughter is going through so much now. Finding her mate, moving away, and finding out she is part vampire. Caius is just worried that the more time she spends here that side will fully emerge. I love them so much and I just pray that she remains human longer. Her relationship with Jasper is developing quickly. They remind in so many was of Aro and Pica, where they could not be away for each other in long distances without causing pain.

Currently I am wrapping her presents up in gift bags. This is upon her request after last year getting a paper cut that made Felix almost attack her. Damn idiot forgot to feed before her party. The one present I could not bag is her new laptop. Hearing her in the next room talking to Jasper was the sweetest thing. He was comforting her in a way that it made her laugh at the situation. We also got her a camera and new IPod. I made sure that other's gifts could be used along with ours.

Bella POV

"Hey Jasper, let's play 20 questions to get to know each other better." I had a few questions to ask that needed to be answered. This was the easiest way. "This way we learn about each other better."

"Sure. Who is starting first? No it is not my 1st question."

"Me. What is your full name?"

"Jasper Lee Whitlock Cullen Hale. Since I know yours, what is your favorite color?"

"It changes daily. Right not it is topaz. What is yours?"

"Brown. Most embarrassing thing you done?"

"O god I was three and ran around the castle with no clothes on. There are pictures somewhere. Also not something I have done but I walked in on Afton and Chelsea. I think I scarred for life. What is your favorite type of music?"

"That is easy everything except for rap. I can't stand it. I like classical to rock to country. Your favorite?"

"Same here. Where you ever married?"

"Nope in either human or vampire. I never dated either. I am experienced but only used sex as a reward with the newborns. I was not proud of myself at the time either male or female I would sleep with. I will never take advantage of you." My god I never expected to hear he had sex with both men and women. Why in the hell am I thinking about sex? Ever since my head exploded my body feels weird.

"Jas let's stop there because I feel off again. I think I need to get some sleep before I get bombarded all day tomorrow."

"No problem we will pick it up again one day. Good night sweetheart." He kissed my cheek and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

Carlisle POV

Eleazar, Caius, Marcus, Aro, and I were all gathered in the library. We needed to find more information out about what happened to Isabella. Though we know that she is a third vampire because of Peter, we needed to have evidence.

"Carlisle, do you think it is possible for her to have venom stored somewhere in her body? Meaning that if there is something can trigger it and she could go through the change without being bitten." Eleazar asked me that while searching through the legends.

"It could be plausible. Peter's son chose to be human fully after he fell in love. If that is the case Isabella might change earlier or wait until she is ready. We all know very little about half breeds and the last time I was here in a book called Myths and Legends of Vampires there were mentions of them. I thought it was myth. Someone look for the book it should be around here somewhere."

We started going through the various shelves here. I still do not know how in the world vampires wrote vampire books in the human world. They were actually published and filed under fiction in most libraries. The played up the Hollywood sense of a vampire with underlying tones we knew were facts.

"Found it." Marcus told us. He sat down at the table and started to go through the book. "Here we go there are two sections about half breeds and offspring of half breeds. Seriously this is just weird the brothers and I have been around for thousands of years. We never actually knew of them. The guy who wrote this is named Johann Elkin." Caius grabbed the book from him and started to read excerpts from the book aloud.

"It states offspring from half breeds are born like a normal child. They grow up normally and sometimes can in cases that are rare have vampire traits. I have observed an offspring from a male half breed that fathered a female. That female around the time of puberty had found a vampire mate. Her body started to change over a few weeks. Once she was completely developed the start of her female cycle released venom into her system. This venom started her change at the second month of her cycle. The female had collapsed and started to scream with the fire burning through her for a week. The mate did not leave her side and comforted her through the change in her body. When she woke a week later her body was that of an adult female. She had claimed her mate after a hunt. There is also the fact this couple could not be apart without being in agony. Over time they could be apart for short amount of time. At last observation was a hundred years later and they were completely wrapped up in each other living peacefully in the rainforests of South America." Caius closed the book and sunk his head to the table and started to sob. Aro and Marcus went to comfort him.

We all knew now that there is a chance Isabella cannot fight this now. I was in a bit of shock knowing that this girl shall be in changing within a month's time. In my rational thinking, I think my family should stay here and help. Jasper is going to have a rough time adjusting but he can be away from his mate.

"Carlisle, I think from what I observed with Bella is her shield is powerful now. There is an underlying power beneath the surface that will come when she changes. I want to ask everyone who has been around her the longest. Have you noticed any physical changes the past few days? This might help with understanding what was said."

"I have I noticed that her height is slowly changing. Caius, hate to say it but her bosom has gotten bigger. She is also slowly getting womanly curves just slightly. Just over the past 5 days since she met Jasper these changes started to happen. I am sorry brother but we need to prepare for it." Peter must have joined us hanging his head in shame.

"Alright you found what is happening let's now dwell on it. The wives want us to start preparing the garden for her birthday party here in a couple of hours. We need to put on happy faces today it is her birthday. Tomorrow we will tell her not today. She needs to be happy today so go grab the presents you guys got her and start going to the garden. The supplies are waiting there." Peter was right we not to dwell and look at everything one day at a time. "What you waiting on move people. Don't make me get Jasper to make you all giddy like school girls." I heard groans of protest we all started to make our way out.

Caius POV

My little girl will be changing before her time. I did notice the changes but did not want to admit it. I cannot let this be held over my head all day. I saw Jasper heading down to the garden and he suggested that I go see Isabella. Knocking on her door, she came to open it.

"Happy Birthday baby girl." I gave her a hug and kiss.

"Thank you daddy. Daddy umm I sort of need to ask something and do not know how to say it."

"Go ahead. I won't judge you."

"Ok do not get upset." I nodded that I wouldn't. "I do not know why but I am craving blood. I smelt Gianna and I do not know what is going on. Is my vampire side coming out or something?"

"It might be but have you eaten regular food today."

"I have and still craving it. I am trying to be happy since it is my birthday. You know I hate the smell of my own blood. I find it amusing in a way now." She started to giggle and I started to laugh it was true she did hate the smell.

"Let's head down to the kitchen. I will let you try a cup from stock we have. Maybe it will help you." We headed down to the kitchens. Thankfully I had my keys on me to open the fridge with blood storage in it. I took out some animal's blood. I did not want her to touch human blood. Finding a coffee cup I filled it and microwaved it. "Here you go try not to spill it. It is better if you just gulp it down instead of sipping before it starts to thicken again." She slapped my arm and giggled. I actually felt the slap her strength is picking up.

She took two long gulps and finished the cup without gagging. "That filled me up. Daddy tomorrow we are having a long talk. I can sense you know what is going on with me. Today I rather am happy and enjoy my party and worry about the other stuff tomorrow." Of course she is right once again.

"I do sweetie. Today is a celebration you only turn 14 once. Go find your mother and Esme they have an outfit for you today." She took off towards our chambers. Carlisle found me once again banging my head against the fridge this time.

"Caius, stop doing that before you place a whole in the fridge. Why does the smell like a trace of blood?" I could not hide the smell.

"Isabella craved blood and knows we found something. She wants us to celebrate today and tomorrow, explain what we found. Here I am king and she reduces me to pile of mush." He chuckled at me.

"That is called love for a child. Renee saw something in you to name you guardian. If she did not Isabella could be in a different home elsewhere. Everyone here did a wonderful job raising her into a bright young woman. You and Dora's influence is there also. Caius I know the real you and the compassion she holds to others rivals yours. She has Aro's sense of humor and demand for order. Marcus instilled a sense of love in her. Sulpicia and Didyme showed her that to look past the mask people carry. The guards all have influenced her also not entirely sure what but you can tell they all are worried what is happening with her." He continued on. Seeing his views is making sense. "What I see is that Isabella will never forget anything. She loves everyone equally and Marcus explained her bonds to me in details. Caius, you do realize that for her these bonds are cemented nothing will break them unless a person purposely pisses her off."

"Yes okay I get it all. My brothers have told me for years she does not fear us or see us as monsters. Let's go I need to go pick up her cake at the bakery care to wonder out in the city."

Bella POV (Her Party)

The dress my mother and Esme was perfect. The dress was a shade of pale blue that it almost looked white. The style of the dress was simple with an empire waist that held a few gems that sat right under by breasts and came down to my knees paired with a pair of ballet flats in the same shade. I opted to keep my jewelry simple with just my charm bracelet and a pair of diamond studs. Jasper came to escort me out to the garden.

The garden had been transformed into a Japanese garden. It was breathtaking. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all greeted me seeing this many vampires in one area were a bit overwhelming but it was family. The guards this time opted to stay in the castle to patrol. After mingling and greeting people we had served up the small cake to me. I knew presents were next and I sort of was afraid.

"Okay everyone let's start on my presents. I want to start with my parents and go around the room from my family to the Cullen's." Sitting in the chair placed outside my mother handed me two bags and the looks a briefcase.

"These are from us dear we agreed bags are easier." I giggled at her and opened the briefcase which held a new laptop. "It was time we allow you to have one. The ones here are so out of date." My mother giggled and knows she was not too fond on modern technology like others here. The next one I opened was a new digital camera. The last one was a new IPod my last one Felix destroyed by accident. "Thank you daddy and mama." I gave them hugs and sat back down.

Uncle Aro and Aunt Pica came next. They handed me two small bags. Opening the first I pulled out a jewelry box. "It seems the right time for you to finally have that." The box held the Volturi family crest on a necklace. "Thank you. Can you put it on please?" Uncle Aro took the necklace and clasped it on my neck. He kissed my forehead. The last one was gift cards for ITunes for my IPod. I got and hugged them.

Uncle Marcus and Aunt Didy were next handing me a large bag. Opening, I found books all seemed very old. Uncle Marcus spoke up. "Those are first editions of Shakespeare's works from his plays to poetry. This something we thought was the right time for you to start your personal library." I hugged them and thanked them.

Peter and Charlotte were next and sort of nervous. I knew they hated to wrap stuff so this shall be easy. Handing me pouch I opened it slowly. "It won't bite I swear." Inside of the pouch was another charm. "This charm is the Whitlock crest, since I have no memories of my human life. Jasper allowed me to take his name and consider him a brother." Charlotte handed me a gift bag. I opened it and found two books inside. "These books are two of my favorites. Edgar Allan Poe is a bit dark but once you read his short stories and poetry it will hook you."

The Cullen's were last and they handed me four gifts one from each couple. I had received the family crest in a form of a ring, more books, gift cards for clothing, and a photo album to fill. I had thanked everyone once again. I started to feel weird again and wanted blood again. This time I was walking towards Jasper who was speaking to Alice. Last thing I remember was falling down to the ground.

Caius POV

O god my daughter just collapsed again. This time around it was not in pain. What in the hell is going on with her? She had us all puzzled and confused. The only thing that I seriously can think is her mother might have something supernatural on her side. From the corner of my eye I could see Renee watching. The others already left and Carlisle was watching over her with Dora.

"Caius, I know you are troubled. My little girl grew up into a wonderful young woman. I do not have much time. Isabella is fighting with her vampire side right now. I am here saying no there is nothing supernatural on my side. What I do want you to know is that she will change when she is 18 completely as a vampire. Right now her vampire traits are coming out some. She will want blood to drink and her strength is gaining. Please stay positive this shall pass soon. Tonight was her last change to her. I must go now I was sent to ease your mind. I love you Uncle and tell Isabella I love her like you already do." She disappeared and I felt peaceful after her telling me the information.

"Caius, how are you holding up?" Aro came and sat next me on the bench.

"Peaceful and Renee came to me. We need not to worry about Isabella tonight was her last change. She told me her vampire traits are coming out. Also we need to allow her to drink blood when she craves it. We also do not have to worry until she turns 18. I do not tell lies brother and you know that."

"That is wonderful news. Why did Renee come to you instead of Isabella?"

"I do not know except she felt I needed it to have peace instead of worry of my daughter."

"It sounds just like Renee and her daughter. They both rather make others happy even when they suffer. Look at last year at her party she never blamed Demetri for trying to get to her. Her soul is pure of love and happiness. Caius you are the same if you let people see the real you instead of a ruthless leader. We all carry masks and for good reason. I must go Pica wants to redo our chambers once again." I laughed at him and knew he was in a world of trouble. She liked to travel for furniture and fabrics.

Staying in the garden for a while longer seemed so peaceful. I had Demetri and Jane bring her gifts up to her room. The more I think about things more I think of wanting to move out of Volterra and experience life outside the walls. Tomorrow I shall throw a meeting between my brothers. My successor would be Felix and could easily fill the void until I return back here.

Isabella POV (1st day of school)

Today was my official first day of high school. I am nervous as hell and excited all in one. They finally made the decision to enroll me as a sophomore. As of today I am Isabella Volturi age 16 and legally in my mind can drive. My parents are more excited than I am. Uncle Aro and Uncle Marcus gave them permission to live with the Cullen's until I graduate high school. We would still have to go back to Italy during school breaks. After my last fainting spell my body stopped going through the changes. Carlisle and daddy said I would continue to the fight my body from trying to change completely vampire. I had to carry a thermos of blood with to school to go along with my lunch. Jasper and I are becoming closer much to daddy's protests now. He took me on my first date a week after arriving in upstate New York.

I said my goodbyes to everyone. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I rode to the beginning of a new school year. We enrolled as late arrivals so we still had to go to the office and get our schedules. The four of us are all sophomores this school year until Emmett and Rosalie join us next school year. Currently those two are on their way to another honeymoon. Once at the school we headed up to the office to pick up our schedules. We all had stories to follow if ever asked our backgrounds. The stares we got going into the school were pretty freaky. Since we got there early we could compare our schedules. Heading back outside, we found a picnic table underneath a tree.

"Let's see here is my schedule, just tell me who has what with me. First class is English II." All three answered they did. "My second class is World History." Jasper answered me. Edward and Alice had music class. "Third class would be Art." Jasper answered yes. "Fourth class Geometry." Edward answered me yes. Jasper ended up in Algebra II. At least we were in the same hallway. Alice had Algebra II with Jasper. "Fifth class would be Biology." I got a yes from all of them this should be interesting. "Last class would be Computer Sciences." Jasper was in this class. Edward and Alice had history that class period.

It was not so bad Jasper was in all my classes except Geometry. The boys in this school will definitely test Jasper's restraint on temper. The bell had rung and we headed to our first class. We all handed in our slips to the teacher. Mrs. Richards pointed out chairs in the back for us. "Listen up we have four new students joining us today. Why doesn't each of you stand up one at a time starting with Edward?"

"Hello all, my name is Edward Cullen and I just recently moved here with my adoptive family from Alaska."

"Hi all, my name is Alice Volturi and I just moved here from Italy with my family and yes I am Isabella's fraternal twin." My god she is hyper. I gave a look to Jasper to calm her down.

"Well since my sister here told you all everything. My name is Isabella Volturi and yes we are twins."

"Hi ya'll, name is Jasper Whitlock I just moved here with my older brother from Texas."

"Welcome all of you hope you enjoy it here." This is going to be an interesting day if we have to introduce ourselves to people. Hearing a growl from Edward I turned my head towards him.

I finally tuned into what he was hearing my god this boys have dirty minds. I linked Jasper into the loop, earning a growl from him too. My powers actually developed better over the past month. Learning that, I link 3 or more people's minds into another. I drop the link to the boy and focused on Jasper.

"_Jasper, calm down they mean nothing let them act like that. Though, I wouldn't mind you drain them if you share." I heard a chuckle from him. "I might have to slip off to the bathroom after this class for a drink. I can smell them and I can't stop my breathing."_

"_Okay darling. Just remember to try to make it last throughout the day. Did you have any before we left this morning?" I shook my head no. _

"_I do have two thermoses with me so I should be fine. I just need to gulp one down before next class. Alright, cutting the link so I can actually learn."_

We had trial and error on my blood cravings. Learning that, human blood lasts longer in my system then animal blood. On good days I could go through one bag of donated blood. My bad days up to three bags were consumed.

The rest of the day was boring and I ended up finishing off the last thermos on the way home from school. Edward explained we needed to watch one student who was developing a curious infatuation with me. The thoughts he picked up were not pretty and had me in situations serving him like a slave. Jasper wanted to go hunt him down and scare the hell out of him. They came up with a plan to keep a tight watch on him.

I told Edward we did need to tell the parents to be safe. When daddy heard about it he wanted to go kill him off for having dark twisted thoughts about me. Mama calmed him down saying the boys will protect me since we all had classes together. If the boy did try something with me I could easily snap his neck since my strength came in.

This is going to be long school year and hope it goes quickly.

Snip of next chapter

Isabella had gone and did something none of us expected and expanded her shield over us to protect us. These nomads came from nowhere in the middle of our baseball game. They had the balls to confront us with the Volturi standing here. Aro and Marcus had sent the guards to circle around to corner them in. One of the nomads gave up on trying going through the shield. Jane and Alec had them cornered.


	4. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. S.M. owns them.

Alice POV

Ever since that boy Edward told me was thinking perverted thoughts about Isabella I started to search his future. What I seen so far is nothing too alarming. This also will change if he starts to act on his thoughts. I need to talk Caius into allowing Jasper to call Isabella his girlfriend in school. They would stop some of the male population from trying to ask her out. It is so confusing since I cannot see Isabella in my visions unless it was with one of our family members. It still took time to see Caius in normal clothing and fitting in so easily with the family. A vision hit me quickly and sent me to a heap onto the floor.

_Isabella and Jasper were in Paris see the sights. An unknown vampire was following them around. This vampire had black hair and look Hispanic, her companion was none other than that Chris guy who wanted Isabella._ _They wanted both of them to join them to form a newborn army. Chris was whispering things to the woman about wanting Isabella as a mate. The female said you can have her as long as I get my Major back. The vision went black._

"Alice, what did you see?" Caius came to me. I knew we could change the future and search for Maria to end her or try to get rid of Chris.

"A vision of Maria and that kid Chris who is obsessed with Isabella. He was a vampire in the vision along with Maria from the time of the Southern Wars. They want both of them to be their mates and form a newborn army."

"Can we change the outcome if we get rid of one or both of them?" I searched and yes we can and I saw a vision of the kid's house going up in flames in about a week. We just had to make sure he didn't survive the fire.

"Yes and I want to say that someone needs to watch his house. If they let's say accidently just let it burn make sure he is in the house." I can't believe I just said that but something needs to happen to make the vision not happen.

"Why Miss Cullen, are you suggesting we turn the other cheek and kill a human? This human will be a vampire shortly after graduation. He will be turned by a ruthless heartless woman who sired Jasper. Let me make a couple of calls since I know Jane, Alec, and Demetri are watching a situation in Boston."

"Yes I am and rather not have the others known of this please. I believe in right and wrong. The whole thing is wrong and they need to live in peace like the rest of us. This is the first time in over 160 years Jasper has found his true love in life." He nodded his head and grabbed his cell phone to make calls.

The past week between school and worrying about how things will play out tonight has me on pins and needles. Friday had finally came and the four of sat in the back of our English class. Chris was a no show and then Edward whispered to me asking what was wrong. I was about to answer when the principal came over the intercom.

"Good morning students and teachers. I have some sad news to report here this morning. Last night we lost fellow student, Christopher Boyle in a house fire along with his mother. It was a tragic accident and our condolscenes to the surviving family members. Let's have a moment of silence to remember Christopher. If any student wishes we will have grief counselors around school today." I hung my head down knowing exactly what happened.

Edward whispered to me again. "You knew didn't you?"

"Yes and as a family I will tell you why. Just not here at school." I whispered back. "We will have a family meeting tonight."

We were dismissed from school after are third class. The administration had come to the decision to release students earlier than the planned half day. Instead of going straight home we headed to get lunch for Isabella from Taco Bell. The food smelled horrid and seriously how can she still want the food. We had to air the car out on the way to get rid of the smell. Looking over I noticed she was on her second thermos of blood.

Everyone surprisingly was at home sitting over the dining room table looking over blueprints. Caius and Athenadora were going to be building a house on the property about a mile from us.

"We need to have a family meeting. This includes everyone and I have some explaining to do."

"Alice, are you sure?"

"Caius of course it needs to be done now or later." He nodded his head and I went on how I had the first vision of Chris and Maria. Jasper was holding Bella in his lap and she was comforting him. When I saw the vision of the fire there was two options let it play out with him surviving or allowing him to die. Caius interrupted explaining how the guards kept watch on the house and made sure the rest of the family made it out. His mother had mental breakdown and was planning on killing the whole family. What we did not expect was for her to actually nail windows shut. The guards saved his father and baby sister. My vision of the fire had Chris surviving by jumping out the window. His mother changed her mind and made the decision to stab him multiple times before torching the house.

Carlisle spoke up after we finished telling him this. "I understand wanting to get rid of Chris in protecting both Jasper and Isabella. Somehow fate twisted your vision after and without the guard there the whole family would have died. Alice in this case there was nothing you should feel guilty about. Caius you shouldn't feel guilty either you were protecting your daughter. No one expected the mother of going through on her thoughts. I saw the mother a few days and suggested that she see a therapist. If I could of I would have stepped in further but it was out of my hands medically. Do we still need to worry about Maria?"

"No not at this time. I think I need to be alone now please. Edward, come find me in two hours going hunting alone." I ran out of the house and headed into the forest.

Caius POV

I knew I was wrong in sending the guards to watch that boy's house. My family came first and Carlisle understood why I did it. What I did feel better about was that they saved the father and the baby girl. The kids wanted to start acting like they were dating in school to stop the constant asking them out on dates. I do not know if I am ready yet but they already been out alone a few times. Jasper was a gentleman and would not take an advantage of Bells until she was of the right age.

Wondering outside to clear my head, I noticed Edward take off to find Alice. I have no idea what to do anymore. Clearly I am still stuck in a rut in what to do with my life. I could make use of the numerous degrees I earned over the years. Maybe I could get Carlisle or Jasper even to help me forge papers so I can go to work. "I know your there Bells, what do you feel about what happened?"

"Daddy honestly I have no ill feelings about his death. I do feel sad for his father and baby sister. What Alice and you did was to protect our family and I am proud of you. What are you thinking so hard about?" She was way to perspective and I knew it too if I lie she will know.

"I want to do something in my life instead of staying at home. Maybe go to work or go back to college again. I am eternally stuck at the age of 28 I can't very well fit into the high school scene. What I was thinking was going into teaching Italian at the high school." She laughed at me and I went and threw her over my shoulder. I took off and ran some distance from the house. I placed her down and sat down onto the damp ground. She joined me sitting across from me.

"I am sorry but I cannot see you teaching hormonal teenagers daddy. I think maybe you could open a bakery or something. You are a wonderful baker considering you don't eat. Maybe even open a soup kitchen for those who can't afford to eat. I was even thinking maybe like something where people who are financially hurting by opening a type of food bank like back at home." We had set up something like that in the city in Italy on her opinion. "Stop over thinking you know I am right. With all of us here we can help run the place. We have more money than we know what to do with."

"Alright I give maybe Esme, your mother, and I will go looking on Monday. Could make it like a soup kitchen slash food bank. There is a lot of planning which shouldn't take long with all the vampires here in the house. When is this homecoming dance coming up?"

"Two weeks from today. They want parents to volunteer to chaperone. Alice and I are going shopping tomorrow for our dresses. I am nervous because of being away from Jasper. Maybe we can get him to follow so I won't suffer a setback again. Daddy, do you believe in ghosts?" My eyes drew big and I think I am more in shock than anything by her saying that.

"I do baby girl. Why do you ask?"

"My biological mother told me not to worry. That Jasper will always love me and fight turning full vampire. She told me also to live each last day of my human existence to the fullest. Also, mentioned to tell you and mama that you two did a wonderful job raising me." The tears in her eyes I knew she was telling the truth.

"Come here Isabella. Your mother was very special to all of us. We all fell in love with her and sometimes we feel her presence within the castle walls. She came to me the day of your birthday two months ago. Renee told me the same things about you. When did you see her?"

"The same day as you when, going in and out of consciousness. I thought it was a dream and never thought of it again. Okay no more mushy stuff let's head back home I need to eat and drink." I scooped her up and ran back to the house.

Bella POV

Homecoming week was a disaster at school. I had guys asking me out left and right in front of Jasper. Of course soon as I say something Jasper cuts in saying I was taken already. It got to the point where he made sure to kiss me in front of the student body between classes. Luck would have it Jasper had to skip math class to calm down. When the bell rang I was walking towards him when I think Brad came up to me.

"Hey, Bella would you come to the dance with me?"

"No Brad I have a date you should know this. Plus I think my boyfriend Jasper wouldn't appreciate it." It all happened in slow motion he grabbed me and started to kiss me. I shoved him off and punched him in the nose.

"Miss Volturi and you Mr. Hills my office now." Principal Reyes saw the whole thing damn it. I walked past Jasper and gave me a crooked grin while texting one his phone. He saw the whole thing and did nothing to scare him off. I think he will pay when we get home.

Sitting down in one of the chairs in the office I looked over to Brad who had tissues holding over his nose. His blood smelled nasty like a sickness or something. It made me want to hurl.

"Miss Volturi, why did you punch Mr. Hills here?"

"Well he asked me to the homecoming dance and I declined. He leaned in and grabbed me. I freaked when he started kissing me. I shoved him off and then punched him. No I am not sorry for it; he knew I had a boyfriend. Am I going to get in trouble now?"

"Mr. Hills is everything she said true?"

"Yes sir."

"I do not tolerate this type of behavior in this school. Mr. Hills what you did was a cause for you to get suspended. Miss Volturi we do not condone violence in the school but you were defending yourself. I am going to make a couple of calls to your parents so go sit outside my office. Keep the door open and do not speak to each other." Great just great, daddy is going to throw a fit.

I heard my father's voice talking to the secretary. That was damn quick; Jasper must of text him to come here. I finally saw him turn the corner and he came over to me. "Daddy one thing, do not kill him." I whispered into his ear.

"Mr. Volturi I presume." He nodded his head to Mr. Reyes. "Mr. Reyes pleased to meet you. Miss Volturi, join us in the office. Mr. Hills sit there your mother is on her way." He groaned at that.

"I assume you know what happened."

"Yes her boyfriend text me earlier. I was near here looking at property. What is her punishment?"

"Well since she was defending herself I have no grounds to suspend her. I do have the right to give her detention. She is a bright young lady and rather have that put to use. We have a program that helps the elementary school across the street. What I am suggesting is that she goes over and helps tutor students who are behind in subjects like reading or math. It will be three times a week after school lets out here. They are in school until 4 not like us here."

"I agree it would help her expand their minds. Would you agree in allowing another volunteer seeing as he is her ride?"

"Who do you have in mind?" I looked at daddy he better say Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Yes I think they need all the help they can get. Let me call him up here." He got on the intercom thing to tell his secretary to have Jasper sent here. "Miss Volturi, would you agree to this instead of detention?"

"Yes sir. What exactly will I be doing besides tutoring them?"

"Try to increase their self-esteem and make them realize they can do the work. Many of the students are under privileged and the parents are hard-working people. I know in some cases the parents are working 3 jobs and some that are disabled. There is a couple of the kids were their parent served in the war. They are bright kids just need to be shown the right way."

"Daddy I want to do this. We can try to incorporate something into food bank. Like a care center for parents who cannot find sitters after school. I am sorry for punching that kid out there."

"What do you mean food bank?" Mr. Reyes was actually paying attention.

"Currently I am trying to find a building to place it in. We set up one where we came from before moving here. It was successful and still in operation under my brothers. We provide food for families who cannot meet their needs. Often time we will provide help with bills also such as electric, gas, and water up to a certain amount. We have a screening process we go through to get them the help. The Cullen's are going to help also along with the Whitlock's."

"I see it is a wonderful thing to have in this town. Just let me know if you need help spreading the word around once it is operational. Now Mr. Whitlock I see you made it."

"Yes, sir. Now why I am here?"

"Well you see I was going to see if you would join Miss Volturi here with a program tutoring the elementary kids. It will be three times a week. Mr. Volturi suggested you to help also. I rather not discipline her and see her smarts put to use."

"I agree to it. Since, I will be her ride to and from school."

"Thank you. I will make some calls on Monday to start the process. Mr. Volturi if you wish you can take these two home. I need to deal with Mr. Hills out there still."

That was interesting I get stuck tutoring kids with Jasper and now I am heading home. Heading out to my father's car we both hopped in and sped back to the house. I kept thinking why in the hell was Brad's blood smelling off. Maybe I can ask Carlisle he might know.

"Alright Isabella I am not going to punish you I think the after school thing is punishment enough. Can you tell me why you looked like you were about to puke?"

"The smell of Brad's blood seemed infected to me. I wanted to get sick right there but couldn't. Do you know what this means either of you?"

"I think he has cancer and the smell was the chemo treatments he has been receiving. Sweetie I know you do not feel bad for hitting him now. He should of not kisses you when it was unwanted."

"He is right darlin' and I did not stop him because you needed to do it on your own. I was not expecting him to kiss you after you turned him down." Ugh they are both right.

"Fine you are both right. I need to stop letting others defend me. I feel like so lost here still and getting used to being around others. Ugh I am really regretting the decision to go to school now."

They both laughed at me I really sometimes they would just zip their mouths shut. It got really quiet in the car. Looking over at my father his mouth looked like it was glued shut. I could see panic in his eyes. Jasper was in the same boat. Well shit I think I found another power.

"Oops. Let me see if I can fix it." Thankfully we were at home and I ran inside. "CARLISLE!" I screamed just a habit.

"What's wrong Bella?" Looking at my feet like they were the most interesting thing in the room.

"I sort have another power and sort thought to myself daddy and Jasper would zip their mouths shut. Now they can't." I started giggling and just started to bust out laughing. I heard him chuckling. He finally saw what happened.

"Maybe think again and try to allow them to talk. That's up to you. I can try to cut it open but maybe it will be better for you to deal with." He walked away chuckling to himself.

"Will I be grounded for this?" Yea I gotta cover my ass before undoing what I did. Daddy shook his head no. Mama came in covered in paint.

"Leave your father like that. This is the first time in three thousand years he can't say a word. I think he can wait a couple of hours. It is just perfect now he can't complain about what I have done in the house."

Wow I could not say anything to her back she took daddy and ran out the back door. I concentrated on Jasper and it actually worked. He gave me a smirk and I ran to the kitchen. Great just what I need I feel dizzy. I grabbed onto the countertop to steady myself. I whispered "I need blood Jas like now." He zipped through the kitchen preparing a cup. Just as he set the cup down I fell into blackness.

Carlisle POV

After seeing what she did to Caius and Jasper I headed to my study to call Eleazar. We were still puzzled by her powers. Tanya had answered the phone stating he was out on a hunting trip. I felt something was wrong in the house since it was too quiet. I was just heading out of my office when I saw Jasper carrying Isabella.

"She collapsed again Carlisle. I just sat the blood in front of her and it happened. What is going on? The last episode was nearly 3 months ago." I knew he was worried and I knew Caius would be also.

"Call Caius back and let me look her over. It might be nothing. She did have a stressful day from what I heard." She started to scream which was not a good sign as soon as Jasper lay in her bed. Those were screams of venom taking over the body. "Jasper she is changing we can't stop it this time. I smell the venom try to keep her calm while I call everyone here." I felt hopeless seeing her like this. There was no turning back now and we will have a newborn on our hands soon.

Caius had gotten his mouth unstuck when I saw him arguing with Dora. "Caius and Dora you two need to come inside. Isabella is starting her change and there is nothing I can do or even anyone can do. The venom is spreading quickly from wherever it was stored." They ran up the stairs into her bedroom.

Alice and Edward flew into the house. I felt useless for the first time in all my years. Edward came to me sitting on the couch feeling sorry for myself. "Carlisle stop belittling yourself. Bella is changing and there was nothing any of us could do. We were in class when Alice got a vision of her using a new power. Then she got hit with another one that made us skip out of school. She saw Jasper preparing a cup of blood and after that Bella collapsed. Seeing Jasper lay her down and the screams started she knew than her change is happening. Her vision plays out she will take a week to change. What we do need to do is prepare Caius because she will claim Jasper when she wakes."

"I will try, Edward make the calls to Peter and Volterra. Her uncles need to know what is going on."

"I will and also will call Emmett and Rosalie back home." He took his leave to make the calls and Caius had come back down and sat next to me.

"Caius, I am so sorry we did not know she would change now. Did Alice fill you in?"

"She did and I do know that her body is changing. It seems as if she is aging also with this change. Do you think she will actually claim her mate when she wakes?"

"I believe so. If she does we need to make ourselves scarce. She will destroy any of us who try to stop her."

"I thought so and I am going to try not to make a scene. I guess her biological mother was wrong about her changing at 18."

"What?"

"She came to me as ghost saying she will always be battling her vampire side. She also told me that she would be a vampire at 18. I think honestly things changed when we moved here. Is she really going to burn for a week?"

"Yes and I actually do believe you about seeing her ghost. Edward's mother took me for surprise during his second day of changing. So I do believe in ghosts. Why not there are werewolves and vampires why not ghosts?" He chuckled at me. We needed to lighten the mood.

"The brothers are coming in two days. Peter and Charlotte are in route here from North Carolina. Emmett and Rosalie will be here in about four days. They are in the middle of Africa and traveling at night."

"Thank you Edward let's go hunt we will need it."

Bella POV- Day 2 of change

My whole body was on fire and I wanted the pain to stop. I heard the voices and they all sounded familiar. Why did my vampire side decide now to completely take over my body? So many questions to answers unknown until this change is done. I could sense my mate in this burning inferno. "Jasper please do not suffer." I think I spoke them out loud. I felt my body changing like I was growing. I left off more screams after I felt bones reshaping themselves.

Day 3

The pain is starting to become bearable. I need more venom if I do not want to suffer longer. How in the hell can I tell someone. Let me try connecting to daddy I feel his presence. I found it. "Daddy please, make it stop. I need more venom injected it will speed this up more. Have everyone bite. I do not care. It burns so much."

"Are you sure about that? Wanting us to bite you to inject more venom."

I hissed in pain "Yes do it quickly."

"I will…" I lost my link to him. I than felt bites on my neck, wrists, and ankles. More venom was pushed into my system. I screamed louder than before.

Alice POV Day 3

When Caius told us what Isabella wanted, we agreed. Caius, Dora, Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper all injected more venom into her. My vision of her waking up in seven days changed. She will be up in less than 10 hours now.

"It worked with injecting more venom. Expect her to wake in about 10 hours. I think as soon as her heart starts giving all of us need to leave except Jasper."

They all agreed but not willingly.

Day 4

It has finally arrived she will wake in twenty minutes. "Let's go all of us it is time. Jasper good luck. She is going to be a bit feisty." I giggled grabbing Edward's hand and we all took off outside of the house.

Jasper POV

Isabella's heart started to speed up until it finally gave out. Slowly opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. Well I be damned her eyes changed to an icy blue color. That was odd for a vampire. Then again she is odd. She finally laid eyes on me. I didn't have time to respond I was sprawled out on the floor with her pinning me to the ground.

"MINE!" She yelled and then I felt her teeth sink into my neck.

A/N: Well I sort of took a different path on this. There are reasons why I threw off my outline of this chapter. Sure I would have liked her to stay human longer. Do not worry she will be still attending school just as a vampire now. She is not a typical newborn of course.


	5. Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. S.M. owns those rights.

This was originally part of Chapter 4 I just cut it and made it its own chapter.

_Previously_

_She finally laid eyes on me. I didn't have time to respond I was sprawled out on the floor with her pinning me to the ground._

"_MINE!" She yelled and then I felt her teeth sink into my neck._

Jasper POV

When her teeth sunk into my neck I knew then that there was no holding back. She was not giving up my neck anytime soon. I heard fabric being torn and watching her through lust filled eyes. Caius is going to murder me for this. There is no turning back now either. "Isabella baby can you let go of my neck please." I felt her venom going through my veins. This set me off and I screamed out "MINE!" I suck my teeth into her neck pumping my venom in her veins. Major was out and I could not stop this now. Clothes were torn or shredded to get us closer together.

"Miss Isabella, are you ready for me? I need to be in you now." Taking my fingers I ran my fingers through her folds. She was soaked with her juices. "This is going to hurt and it will feel good after." I lined myself with her entrance and quickly impaled her. Fuck she is tight and major was not going to give in until she was ready to come.

"Jasper feels so good. Please don't stop." I picked up my pace plunging in and out of her. Her moans were unraveling me quickly. Lust was floating around the room and making things feel a hundred times more intense. Caius is definitely going to kill me for taking his daughter's innocence. I could die a happy man is all I can say. "I am going to come please let me come."

I picked up the pace again and drove into a pace where as soon as we both came silently we fell through the floor right into the dining room. She started to laugh and I joined in. This carried on for a few minutes until she got up.

"Jasper we need to hunt my throat is killing me. I would also like to see the family after."

"Let's go get some clothes on then head out." She quickly got dressed and I had text the family saying we were going to hunt. I grabbed her hand and jumped out my bedroom window.

Bella's POV

Everything seemed so clearer now. My first hunt wasn't so bad and I barely got any blood on my clothes. I seemed to have aged during my transformation after I got a glance of myself in the mirror on our way out. We were almost to the house when I saw my father and mother. "Jasper go to the house I need to talk to them." He kissed me briefly on the lips and ran to the house.

"Daddy and mama. I feel good and stop worrying." I felt the waves of worry from them and some anger. "Daddy stop being angry you knew it was going to happen there is no way we could have stopped it. I will always be your little girl. Did you get shorter or did I grow?" I noticed that I didn't have to look up to him to see his eyes.

"I am not mad just a bit upset that you didn't finish off your human life. I did not shrink you just got taller. I think you are about 5 feet 9 now. I can't call shrimp anymore." He laughed he did call me that if I couldn't reach something up high.

"Baby you fit so well into your new body and took to be a vampire very well. I still love you too. Your father will not be killing Jasper but Esme might after seeing the hole in the ceiling." Crap I knew we forgot something.

"What about school?"

"Ah, we called and said we had to return back to Italy for a family emergency. Jasper was called out too by Peter stating that he was taking him to Italy with us. We are staying in this area for a while longer so the others are still attending."

"I rather see people couples at time right now could you send Peter and Charlotte." They both gave me hugs and headed in.

Meeting everyone as couples or individuals was more peaceful and not overwhelming. Jasper came back out and we ran once again from everyone. I needed to be alone with him without close to 20 vampires breathing down my neck waiting for me to explode. He brought what I asked before I met my parents. Handing me the notebook and pen I sat myself down leaning by a tree.

"Jasper I want to leave this place for some time. I am going to write a note and then we will head back home to gathering some clothing. Peter and Charlotte know what is going on. I want to go to Forks and see where my biological father grew up. I know your family just left that area, do you think they will recognize you?"

"I believe not I never ventured out into the town or even attended the school. It never felt right at the time. Is this going to be a temporary outing away from them?"

"Yes I want to be back before Christmas. If things go right maybe Peter and Charlotte will have bags ready for us. He handed me keys to a truck and a house they own there. The truck is sitting in the Target parking lot. Let me write this letter then we can head home."

_Daddy, Mama, and the Rest of the Family_

_Do not worry about Jasper and I. It was my choice to leave for some time. Daddy, understand that I rather be alone at this time and Jasper is going to keep helping me. Please do not send the guards looking for me this is something I need to do to put my human chapter of life away. I will call you and please do not head back to Volterra. We will be back for Christmas before we all head back to Volterra. Let me do this one thing before joining the family as one. Carlisle and Esme you two are like a second set of parents and I am truly sorry for running off like this. Alice and Edward you two became my best friends. Emmett and Rose you two our brother and sister. Uncle Aro and Aunt Pica you two always believed in me. Uncle Marcus and Aunt Didy you two gave me the courage to reach for my dreams. Please let me do this before I come back home. I love all of you and I will be safe with Jasper. Daddy and Mama if you have any questions ask Peter and Charlotte. _

_Love Your Baby Girl_

_Isabella_

_P.S. Please once again understand me and why I did this. I did not want to leave you all hurting._

I folded up the paper and stuck in my pocket. "Let's go Jasper we need to do this quickly." Once at the house Peter handed me a piece a paper. I read it quickly. "There is clothing in the truck for the both of you. I distracted them along with Alice. She said you owe her big."

I went up to my room and grabbed whatever else Alice might have missed. I grabbed the pouch with all my jewelry. I also grabbed my purse which I had stashed cash in. Jasper was sitting in the chair next to the window waiting for me. Peter was in the room too talking to him. I handed the letter to Peter. "Go you two, need to move now. They went out hunting and will return in about 4 hours you should be out of the state by then. Call when you get there." I hugged him goodbye. "Take care of her Jasper." Jumping from the window we ran to Alice's car and took off towards Target.

We got their quickly and saw the truck my grandfather stated would be there. Edward and Alice met us there.

"Thank you Alice and Edward. I will do whatever you want when we get back."

"Yes you will and you two deserve this to be happy. I saw that if you stayed Isabella you would be miserable with everyone hounding you. Just be back in time for Christmas. Jasper takes care of both of you."

"I will do so. Thank you. We should get going before they all find out we are missing." Jasper told them. I quickly gave them hugs goodbye.

"Edward you will teach to play piano when I get back." He chuckled. We loaded into the truck and headed out onto the highway.

"Ready to do this Bonnie?"

"As ready as ever Clyde."

Forks here we come.

A/N: In the eyes of Bella's parents she is still the little 14 year old girl. Her transformation aged her to 18 and mentally she is still older than that. I think of it as she was 14 going on 50 before her change. Jasper would have not taken advantage of her if she still looked and acted 14 when awakening. Ageing her was the best option. In the laws of the Volturi she would have put to death for being an immortal child no matter if she was Caius's daughter. Forks twist is on its way.

To everyone reviewing, thank you so much. I was planning on making this a 3 shot did not happen. Currently I am stuck on my other stories since this one has been in the front on my mind for over a week now.

Next chapter will be Tuesday hopefully.


	6. Reactions and Shocks

A/N: Really none except again thank you reviewers.

Peter POV

I knew all hell will break out soon when they return back from hunting. I am just praying Caius will not dismember me or Charlotte. Isabella needed to find herself without interruptions from her family. Allowing her to go to Forks was the best thing to do. My home was still there completely unused. I had called a few days to have cleaners come in to freshen it up. The truck was another thing that had to be given. I registered the truck under an alias of mine no one knew. Alice helped by getting everyone out of the house and packing clothing for the both of them. She also was the one that left her car for them to use. Alice and Edward would meet them at the truck to bring her car back. They had text me when they left the town. By the time others get home they should be half way across Pennsylvania almost to Ohio. Jasper's driving would get them there. The first stop should be a gas station in Dayton.

I could sense them coming and Charlotte finally joined me into the living room. "Are we ready for them?"

"Char I think we are hon. Caius and the rest of them might be upset. She had to do this and we both know it."

They were all chatting away waiting for the other to join. Caius and Dora were the last two in the door. I went over to him and handed the note from Isabella. I went back over to Charlotte and embraced her.

Caius POV

We had returned back from hunting when Peter approached me and handed me a letter. Looking down on the outside I knew it was Isabella's handwriting. I wonder why she wrote me a letter and come to think of where is she.

"Caius, sir I think you need to read that aloud." Peter looked scared and I guess I should.

I read the letter out loud and when I finished everyone was ready to find them. I could not do this to her. Yes we babied her and protected her all her life it was time for her to break free. Yes damn well I pissed off. "Peter, why did she do it?"

"She did it to have closure of some sort. I really think we all jumped the gun and brought too many people here to see her change. When I talked to her she was seemed overwhelmed by all of it. We all noticed her eye color and I believe it changes with her mood. At first they were this icy blue color then they changed to the red of a newborn. I believe her blue color is relaxed and her vampire eyes shine through when agitated. She is safe trust me. Jasper was highly trained during the Southern Vampire Wars. He was in charge of changing and training newborns."

I was still pissed and needed to take my anger out on something. I found myself in front of Peter and saw red. Ripping his arms off helped some. I tossed them to the guard standing behind me. "One thing Peter and do not piss me off where are they?"

"I am sorry but I need to keep that a secret."

"Brother, you need to calm down. Yes we are all worried about her. You need to realize she needs to find herself and come to terms with everything. Before you even ask, no I will not look into his thoughts. Isabella and Jasper will be safe where they are going just trust them enough for that. When the time is right she will tell you where. She is still a newborn and newly mated on top of it. You will stay here with Dora and the Cullen's until she returns back. The rest of us are heading back to Volterra. Now Jane and Alec give Peter's his arms back. Apologize Caius you might have been angry but it was wrong to rip his arms off."

"I am sorry Peter. Fine your right Aro I just need to come to grips that my daughter wants this. In a way I can see why she did it. I will be in touch if she calls."

"Caius, understand that all the bonds are still in place. She loves everyone deeply you know that and it probable hurts her being away. It is time for her to experience things without us hovering over her." He was right also and I nodded my head at Marcus. "Take care of him Dora support him and comfort him. Make sure he feeds too."

"I will brother take care we will be in touch. Caius let's go I have something for you to take out your anger on." My dear wife knew how to calm me. My brother's words also helped some. "Again Peter I am sorry for my overbearing husband." We left right after the guards and my brothers.

Things are never as they seem when it comes to us kings. In all honesty if I didn't know Isabella I would have mistaken her of being 18 maybe older. The change aged her well and if she was stuck in a body of a 14 year old I know I would have lost her. I being a king would have not made a difference in the decision. Aro and Marcus would have destroyed her in a heartbeat. Our rule of immortal children was one not to break. These immortal children were usually aged between the ages of 6 to 14 and very unstable. Alec and Jane did not fall under the law since the twins were 16 when turned. Carlisle was right about that if she did not things could have turned drastic.

Edward's Thoughts

The thoughts of everyone in the room were a mixture of shock and understanding. I myself thought that what she did was right. No new vampire should be surrounded by nearly two dozen vampires waiting for her to make the wrong move. Isabella was not a typical newborn from what I could tell. Alice has seen visions of her being here at Christmas and returning back to school after the holiday break.

I might have had my rebellious period but my family understood why I had to venture out on my own. Bella is not really rebelling just feeling overwhelmed by trying to live up to everyone's expectations. Caius had the right to be upset with his daughter leaving like she did. Peter knew he would to just from the thoughts I picked up from him. I believe that he was protecting his flesh and blood from losing her family. He sensed if she stayed she would have killed Jane and Alec for pushing her too far with her powers.

I think before they get back from Forks we need to build a small home on the property for them. Our property had over 6 miles of land and it would not bother Esme to have another project. Caius and Dora's house was two miles to the west from us. Over the past few decades we have bought up the land surrounding our home to give us complete privacy.

I just hope everything goes well for Jasper and Bella in Forks. There is nothing really there that could harm them. The shape shifters that we had a treaty with nearly a century ago have moved from the area and closer to another tribe in Montana. The land La Push once sat on is now a logging factory. Carlisle told me many of the tribe had died out and the numbers left is less than a handful left. Peter had known them also he was upset most died off and moved on.

Carlisle POV (Also his thoughts)

Isabella did really think of me as a second father. After hearing her letter to all of us it seemed to click in place. When Esme and I met up with her after she got back from her hunt I could sense she holding back her feelings. We had a bond which I could not understand and I believe the only thing was to ask Marcus. She used to come to my office if Jasper was out hunting and have conversations on just about anything. There could be a debate over religion over a debate over medical issues. I think the best debate we had was her changing. That day was about two weeks ago.

Isabella stated she thinks that she might need more venom injected than the venom stored in here. I thought at the time maybe she did not and was proven wrong on her third day of changing. When Caius told us she linked her thoughts to him for us to bite her I knew she was right. Somewhere in the back of my mind she reminded me of my baby sister.

My baby sister Francine was very much like Isabella always seeing the other side of things. She had died from an illness at the age of 12 and at that time there was no cure. I took her loss hard since we were so close in age. I excused myself from the house and headed away from everyone.

I picked up my cell phone to make a call to Marcus. I knew they were headed to the airport just hoping to catch him before they took off.

"Carlisle, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I am curious about my bond with Isabella and why I feel so attached to her."

"The bond you share is similar to a mating bond. Though you will not act upon it there is a chance years down the road you might. Esme was never truly you're mated. Esme's lines for a mate his still wide open. However her mate is in that area you live in. I do believe it is that boy's father that was in that horrible fire. Carlisle do not do anything rash let things take its course. Caius would throw a fit if he found out his daughter is mated to two vampires. One last thing you have a mating bond to Jasper also. Choose wisely friend and let Esme find this on her own. If you decide to invite this guy to dinner out one night it is out of my hands." I knew he was right and now I need to hide these feelings.

"Thank you Marcus. If it does happen it does." He chuckled at me and then hung up the phone.

I was not expecting to learn all that. It is time to tread lightly on the subject and hide my thoughts from Edward.

"So Carlisle you are Isabella and Jasper's other mate. I sensed it but was never expecting you to be it. I did however sense there were two mates to my granddaughter in your family. Hell I knew Jasper was one."

"What the hell I am supposed to do Peter? I feel lost and never expected this and Marcus said to tread lightly would they recognize me as their mate when they come home. There are so many questions and the answers are still unknown."

"I will say this Esme will be finding her true mate soon. He is human from what I can sense and she was making plans to meet him to discuss rebuilding his home tomorrow afternoon. Let it play out and if she leaves go find your mates. Do not do anything rash once you get there. They are in Forks which means do not venture into town. You are supposed to be in your 40's according to them." I knew he was right how in the hell is this family falling apart around me. "The family will not fall apart just grow some. It might be best to start looking into building houses around the property."

"I will thank you Peter. We will see how things turn out tomorrow. One last thing will she change him right away."

"I believe so and his daughter will be taken care of through Rosalie and Emmett from my yoda powers telling me." I chuckled yes of course they would, Rose always wanted a child. "I gotta go Charlotte wants to hit up Wal Mart for some shopping." He ran off and now I was stuck in my thoughts.

What to do now? Fate has a funny way of showing its self. I will just let things take its course for now.

Alice POV

My visions have been going haywire. I was having visions of Esme with another man and holding a little girl. The next one flipped where Rose and Emmett were caring for that little girl. I saw Esme attack Chris's father claiming her mate while she sunk her teeth in his throat. The next one shocked me it was Carlisle with Bella and Jasper. Those three were in an intimate position. I looked further and found that those three were mates and confirmed by Marcus in front of everyone in Volterra. I looked into Caius's future and saw he accepted them. There was also a child I have no clue who they belonged to.

Things are changing but in the end the family will still be together. I was hit with another vision again of all of us graduating from the high school here. That is weird considering Isabella is still a newborn in a sense.

"What the hell was all that Alice?" Edward saw everything in those visions.

"Fate playing her hands in our lives. We cannot stop this no matter how much we want it. What we need to do is prepare the guest room we will be dealing with another newborn in four days. Do not growl we have no choice and this is supposed to happen."

"Fine I do not like it but they all seem so happy so let's do this."

I skipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek and headed out of our room. I passed Carlisle in the hallway and whispered to him. "It will all work out Carlisle and pack your bags." I heard him explaining to Esme he had a conference to attend up in Seattle he could not get out of. She took it hook, line, and sinker.

Next agenda was to send a text to Jasper.

_Prepare for a visitor, both need to open your minds and hearts, things are changing around us_

A/N: yes things are changing and it will help in future chapters. Maria is going to make an appearance shortly and not all is as it seems in Esme's world. She knows exactly how to play around gifted vampires. To me Esme seems way to goody two shoes in the stories as perfect wife and mother. She may or might not be gifted. Next chapter we go see Forks.


	7. Outake Carlisle and Jasper

A/N: This chapter is filler about Jasper/Carlisle. Originally I started with the Forks chapter but had this more in mind. Half way through the Forks chapter this started to come out. It will clear a few things up.

June 1945 Carlisle POV

How in the hell am I supposed to hide that I am attracted to Jasper. He has been with us for nearly six months now. Hiding my emotions around him was difficult. Alice was a bit cryptic about things. Edward and Alice had mated almost instantly leaving Jasper the odd man out. She had pulled me aside one day while Esme was out.

"Carlisle you need to open your mind and heart. The future holds great love and wonder do not let your morals stand in your way. Jasper will find his mate but she is not born yet. I have tried since meeting him."

"I will now why don't you go join Edward I can tell he is pacing the room waiting for you. Thank you for the advice." I was stuck again in my thoughts after she left.

I was still looking for the reason I felt a pull to Jasper. Being raised with the bible and a father who was priest did not help my thoughts of taking Jasper. It was morally wrong from another man to be with another man. Though in the same sense, during my time it wasn't uncommon for a man to take on a male mistress.

The love I feel for Esme is strong but in my heart I know she is not my mate. We never marked each other like the other couples. I think I changed her more for a companion than anything else. Being at war with my thoughts is not helping me one bit. The fantasies I been having about Jasper is making my mind up. There is one that he has gone down on me in the middle of a hunt. Another was us hunting and Jasper taking me bent over a log. Where the hell is Esme I am horny and right now I want to fuck her not make love to her.

"Chill with the emotions Jasper. I can feel your lust and damn I want to screw Edward so stop." Emmett yelled across the house. Rosalie was out so Edward and Emmett were playing chess. Well I guess I couldn't hide my lust.

"Suck it up Emmett if Carlisle stops thinking nasty things to do to Esme I wouldn't be projecting like that." Well shit he felt my lust in his study. Doesn't help it is located next to mine.

My heart and body wanted him. Now was not the time to come clean. I opened my window and jumped down to clear my head.

Jasper POV 1945

I may have been a major in Maria's fucked up twisted army and an actual major in the Civil War; nothing prepared me for having a strange pull towards Carlisle. I knew he was trying to hide his feelings from me. Also Esme was not truly in love with him and him the same with her. They were together out of necessary. Alice warned me to open my heart up in the future. I hope she wasn't meaning to Carlisle or maybe she was.

On our way here we discussed their diet and how they lived as a family. She also told me my mate wasn't born yet. If they were not born yet why did I feel the pull to Carlisle it wasn't strong but enough to make me wonder. Yes I have had sex with both men and women so the thought did not bother me one bit.

When Emmett yelled for me to stop projecting lust I knew then it was because of Carlisle. I found him handsome and wondered how he would feel around my cock. Hell I imagined pounding into his ass when I was giving myself some self-love. I even imagined him taking me over a dead carcass. I found him trying to skirt around his emotions more than ever now. Maybe over time it will completely stop.

He left the house after the little interaction with the lust floating around. I was fucking turned on and was ready to jump him. Screw it I am going to go find him and confront him about this. I jumped through my window and found his scent and followed. About ten minutes later, I had found Carlisle sitting on a fallen tree pleasuring him. "I know your there Jasper. Come out here."

I did not even realize I had stripped my clothes off. I had known he was handsome but seeing him completely naked was beautiful. "Carlisle just this one time no one needs to know. We will never speak about this again." He attacked me and I returned his fevered kisses. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and before he could blink I had Carlisle bent over the tree. I had a hold of his cock running my hand up and down. I was dripping myself with precum and was running my cock up and down the crack of his ass.

"Do you want me, Carlisle? If you do this might hurt at first."

"Yes damn it. Just fuck me already." He actually does know filthy language.

"Such a dirty mouth. Hang on tight this is going to hurt." I lined my cock up to his puckered tight virgin hole. I started to push in and his moans were getting louder. He is enjoying this I plunged in quick and sat there for a minute.

Carlisle's lust increased with every pump of my cock in his ass. I wanted him to last long to take me. I picked up my speed and was starting to feel my release and had to stop from trying to bite him. "FUCK CARLISLE!" I slowly pulled out of him and before I knew it he had me on my stomach.

"Jasper I want you and now." He didn't even give me time to saying anything until he plunged into me. It felt so right being with him and his pumping in and out of me was pleasurable. He was picking up his speed and I grabbed my cock to stroke it at the speed of his thrusts. I felt him coming which drew out another orgasm for me. "JASPER!" I could tell he wanted to bite me when I felt a nip but he stopped.

"We will not talk about this again. It will be our dirty little secret. Let's get dressed and go home to shower." After he said that he went and grabbed his clothing. I had gone back to where I took mine off. "I do love Esme but not mate wise. I know if we ever find our real mates we will leave on friendly terms. We both needed that release Jasper so stop pumping out guilty vibes."

"Sorry about that. It just took me for surprise all of this. I do not regret and you shouldn't either. We needed to get this out of our system."

"That we did. I will see you later Jasper." He took off upstairs to shower. I went into the bathroom by room to shower.

The pull I felt had stopped and now I am more confused than ever of what Carlisle is to me.

Present Carlisle POV

Here I am in Forks wondering around the forest remembering the time years ago of Jasper and I. This is why we always skirted around each other over the decades. I arrived yesterday and now waiting for them to show up today from what Alice saw. This is going to be interesting meeting and Alice told me to keep my distance for a day before showing up.

I have all the time in the world and if I have to wait to claim them as my mates I will.

A/N: I know I screwed up in a previous chapter stating Jasper was a virgin. I will be changing that today. Sick days are worth it. Now that this is done I can refocus on the Forks chapter that is almost complete.


	8. The Start

A/N: Clearing something up. Carlisle never mentioned that Isabella was like a daughter to him. It just clicked into place what he truly felt. Isabella will accept him don't doubt that.

Jasper had received a text from Alice. It was cryptic as hell of course. We were about an hour away from Forks and I was getting excited to see it. I threw up my shield to protect my emotions Jasper after he got irritated with me. It took us nearly a week to get here because we stop and hunted. Plus doesn't help we were in Montana for two days screwing each other senseless.

"Jasper, do you feel like we are missing something?" I felt a tug or like sense we were missing something.

"I do not think so then again we might. There is a slight tug and I can't explain." He felt it too. I saw the welcome sign and knew from what grandfather told us it will take 15 minutes from there to reach the house. The house was located on the outskirts of town in the middle of the woods. We found the hidden driveway and headed up to the house.

"Jasper, did you know that they had a home here?"

"No and the funny thing is about five miles from here is the Cullen's home. We never ventured out much if so we did it on our side of the road. If memory serves me there was never really a driveway here. It is newly done which means Peter and Charlotte must have been here recently to clear it."

"It does seem kind of fresh he must have had it paved up to the house." When the house came into view it made me gasp at the sight. It was a modernized log cabin that was two stories with large windows that would let natural light in. This was amazing and I really not sure how long ago Peter built this.

We made our way into the house and flipped on the lights. It wasn't necessary but I rather see it in better light. "This is amazing Jasper it seems so homey but a little large." He had embraced me and kissed the top of my head.

Jasper POV

The house was amazing of course and I could tell Charlotte had a hand in it. I need to come clean with Bella or try to get her to understand. I dragged over to the overstuffed couch and sat her down with me.

"Bella I need to tell me something and it is time you know." I felt shock from her and a bit of nervousness. "It is not bad it something that happened decades ago. How do you fell about Carlisle?"

"I see him like a second father but not really. More like a close friend. I know I wrote that I considered him a second father. A lot had to do with Esme. I do consider her like a second mother. Carlisle is just different and I do not know how to explain it. Why are you asking me this?"

"One last thing do you think he was a father to me?"

She sat there for a minute and thought about it. "No it seemed more friends or something else. Did something happen between the two of you?" She grabbed my hand and really what shocked me next was her reaction. She quickly dropped it and got up to pace.

"Darlin' what is wrong?"

"I saw everything. When did you have sex with him? Why? It was kind of hot though." She giggled at me.

"It happened about six months after I joined the Cullen's. It never happened again after. We skirted around each other for decades. It was something we both were wanting at that time. Esme was always off with Rosalie or too busy with little projects around the house. So, you really think it was hot two guys together fucking like animals?"

"Yes and I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on some." I was ready to pounce her until we heard a knock at the door. "Who can that be?"

I went to the door while she held her breath. Opening the door stood Jacob. "Holy shit man what the hell are you doing here."

"Well a little birdie in the form of Peter told me. So, you're going to invite me in?"

Isabella was looking at me like I grew two heads. "Bella you can breathe, Jacob just stinks like wet dog. Bella this is Jacob. Jacob this is my mate Bella."

"Nice to meet you. Why in the hell do you smell like wet dog?" Jacob laughed out really loud.

"That will be because I am a shape shifter. I am here to warn you about some newborns in the area. So you might want to call reinforcements. Though I doubt they will venture far. They seem to be under control by some bitch named Maria." I let out a growl what the hell.

"Jasper, can it be the same Maria that you were with?"

"Yes but Jacob come back in a couple of days to see if there is any movement. Isabella's father is a Volturi King so if Maria tries she will fail."

"Will do man. Also one of the Cullen's is here, staying back in the house. They are alone since it was only one scent. I need to head back to the pack in Montana. Take care of yourself and of Isabella."

"Thanks for the warning but we should be fine here."

This was supposed to be a peaceful outing to Forks. Trouble is brewing and I believe Maria is trying to take control of northern territory for some odd reason. "Bella let's go hunt and run by to see who is here after."

"Sure I am a bit thirsty now but I thought the shape shifter gene died out if there were no vampires."

"True but I am taking a guess and saying that her camp is close to the reservation. Jacob is like a hundred years old. He never found his imprint or mate as we call it. When he shifts it doesn't age him until he stops. Let's go I will leave the house key under the planter."

We took off into the woods and crossed over Cullen land. The scent was Carlisle's but for now I need to get Bella fed and worry about him later.

Esme POV

Finally Carlisle is gone out of the house. I was thrilled he was and now I have my true mate coming over today. Rosalie and Emmett were watching his daughter while we have this so called meeting to rebuild his home. It might have seemed odd of me offering only a week later but he wants to move on for his daughter. Maria better be happy of what of have been doing the past 60 years deceiving my so called family. The doorbell rang so I headed there and Alice already beat me. It was easy for me to hide my thoughts from Edward and play Alice's visions. Michael was just on time.

"Hello Michael, let's take this up to my office to discuss out of ear shot of my family." Once in my office I had locked the door behind us. He had taken a seat on the couch in the room. "Sorry where is my manners did you need a drink or anything."

"No thanks I'm good for now. When do you think you could start work on the house?"

"Within the week we shall start work. My subcontractors are standing by waiting for my calls." I couldn't take it anymore and I attacked him sinking my teeth in his throat pumping volume in. I made sure to bite into his wrists and ankles. Then the screaming started. I had to carry him to my car and take off to Montana. Maria will be proud I am finally joining her to destroy both the Cullen's and the Volturi. I did not either bother with a note to Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett will be receiving guardianship papers for Michaels' daughter. They will still die but for now they will be parents.

My powers are in overdrive with things going according as plan. They never knew I block mating bonds and I did that on Carlisle after we were married. I also can inflict pain or block pain easily. Tapping into them now was better than waiting until arriving at Maria's camp. The screams were increasing and throwing out my gift helped calm him. This is going to be a long drive with a changing human.

Alice POV

What the hell Esme just went off the deep end. Yes I sensed she would change her mate today what I did not expect was her deception. She has been playing my visions and when she bit into her mate I was flooded with everything. "EDWARD!" I screamed knowing he could hear me from Caius and Dora's house. All three of them ran here.

"We have a major problem. Esme changed her mate and took off. Also she has been deceiving us all for decades. She has been working for Maria behind our backs. Currently she is on her way to Maria's camp somewhere in Montana. They plan on taking us out and also the Volturi. There is more she does have a power. What the hell is going on?"

"Alice where are Jasper and Isabella? We need to know because if not they are in danger."

"They are in Forks and they know Maria is up to something thanks to Jacob. His pack has been patrolling the area where the camp is. Jacob had texted me yesterday. Jasper and Bella are out hunting in between Canada and Washington."

"I will make calls to the brothers to inform them of this. Try to get in contact with Carlisle since I know he is there. He can't lie for shit."

"This is bad Edward. Emmett and Rosalie need to come back with Daisy soon. Actually you call them while I try to call Jasper."

I dialed Jasper's number and after three rings he picked up. "What the hell Alice you interrupted my kill. This better be good." Short version is better for him.

"Esme left with Chris's father changing. Also she is working for Maria and they plan to destroy us all. Quickly hunt and go warn Carlisle to leave that house and cover your scents. We will be there in three days."

"Fuck this is wrong in so many ways. Maria and Esme together what the fuck is wrong. Screw animal blood we need to start feeding human blood again. Ugh let me go we will turn around and get Carlisle and take him to our house. It is going to storm soon so our scents will be gone."

"Good I will call when we head there."

I just hope we gave them enough to plan something in case of an attack. I highly doubt Esme knew where Jasper and Bella vanished too.

Isabella POV

"What the hell is going on Jasper? You have been quiet since Alice called." He was pacing the forest and knocking down trees.

"We have a big problem Esme has changed Chris's father Michael and is on her way to Maria with him. It is going to be a war between us soon. Esme betrayed us all and now we have to fight to keep our family. Everyone is heading here in three days and we need to move before it rains to get Carlisle. It will be safer at our house since Esme doesn't know about it." Grabbing my hand we ran to the Cullen's house here in Forks. Jasper just walked into the home. "Carlisle grabs what you need now we need to move. If you have anything important here grab that too we are going to torch the place. I will explain when we get to my house." Jasper darted off to the garage and grabbed a few cans of gasoline. He tossed one to me and Carlisle. "Spread it around I will take the top floor, Carlisle second floor, and Bella take this floor. I already got the garage." We took off at vampire speed around the house and were finished within 2 minutes. Jasper than took each of our cans and lit them on fire throwing them through windows. The house caught fire quickly. "Let's go now before it starts raining. We will call the fire department when we get to the house."

When we got to the house Jasper took a disposable phone out to call the fire in. Quickly after the call, he destroyed the phone and started to pace.

"Tell me what is going on Jasper. Why is this had to be this way?" Carlisle asked him. Jasper explained what happened with Esme and Maria. I think the vibes I am getting from Carlisle is anger and regret.

"Carlisle, please do not regret anything. What I really want to know is why you ignored the mating pull when with Esme?"

"She knows Carlisle. Her powers are coming full circle she can see a person's past."

"I am sorry but now I feel worse about it since you found Bella, Jasper. I ignored the pull because of morals being brought up in the church during my time. Isabella it is nothing I am ashamed of I did love Esme at one point we just fell apart. Hell I even more confused now more than ever." Carlisle went to find somewhere to sit. I knew my ache in my chest is back in a way see him hurt. Jasper felt it too. What in the hell is going on? Do I have two mates is it even possible?

"Jas and Carlisle I will be back I need to call my Uncle Marcus. I need answers." I stepped out onto the covered patio and dialed his number.

"Isabella I was expecting your call. Let me guess you have questions."

"Yes Uncle Marcus. Is it possible to have two mates? I am sort of freaking out because I feel a pull to Carlisle and I ache when he is hurting."

"Yes dear niece you do and I advise you not to fight it. The bond is there but neither of you have fully bonded yet like with Jasper. If you do bond Jasper will have to be involved. All three of you need to be together to destroy what is coming. One last thing Carlisle's bind to Esme has been severed even before they arrived here. Talk to Carlisle alone first before you all speak together."

"Why can't life be simple and I have only one mate. My life just loves throwing me a curveball. I guess we will be seeing you in three days."

"Take care of yourself and call your father before he throws himself in the fire. He has been calling every day to see if you contacted us."

"I will thank you Uncle Marcus." I hung up the phone. I peeked my head in the door. "I need to call my father he has been pestering everyone in Volterra." I heard both their chuckles. "Carlisle I need to talk to you alone after I get done."

"Of course, Isabella."

The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Daddy."

"Bells, what is going on?"

"Nothing much we arrived safely about a day ago. Are you mad at me for leaving?"

"I was sweetie for a bit. It took your mother and everyone else to tell me it was needed. The past week as been trying. Alice warned you about us coming in three days are you ready to see us?"

"I am daddy. Daddy did you ever hear of someone having two mates at once?" I heard his growl on the other line. I giggled at his reaction.

"What do you mean two mates? I have actually what do you think Jane, Demetri, and Heidi are. Are you telling me you have two mates?"

"Yes, daddy. I talked to Uncle Marcus a few minutes ago. He told me not to fight it. It will help that our bond is in place to destroy whatever is coming for us. I swear he is worse than Alice with his cryptic shit."

"Language. Alright, do I know your other mate?" Shit how am I going to tell him.

"Yes well in fact. It's Carlisle daddy. Before you want to murder him no we have not bonded or talked yet. When we left I kept getting this strange pull the further we got away. I know that I said he was like a second father to me. What was I supposed to say I felt the pull when you all were meeting me after I feed?"

"Very true there. I need to wrap my head around all this. We will see you soon and be prepared to train. Also prepare for red eyes we all changed our diets. This newborn army will take all our strengths and powers to destroy. I love you no matter what happens."

"I love you too daddy. Tell mama I love her too."

I finally went back into the house to find Jasper and Carlisle heating up blood bags. I looked confused as to why there were bags in the house.

"Where did that all come from?"

"Peter is resourceful when need be. There are 5 fridges filled with donated blood. I will not ask questions just look at this note." Carlisle handed me a note that was written in Peter's handwriting.

_To My Family_

_Please start changing your diet to pick up strength. The room off the kitchen is filled with fridges of donated human blood. Do not ask questions where we got it. Let's just say many of these bags come from various states. Isabella tomorrow if I am right things will change for the three of you. Your father will accept things as need be. Jasper and Carlisle do not break her. Three days people get it out of your system before we arrive. We have three months to train before the war. There is a spy within Volterra and will be with the brothers. This spy is a lower guard. Their name starts with an A. Isabella you know most of them and the ranks. Warn your Uncles before leaving. Call within the next 15 minutes. Your Uncle Aro is with him then. Take care. We love you all. _

_Love_

_Peter and Charlotte_

I sat there lower level guard with an A. Ah Afton he was always a bit sketchy from whenever I was around or my father. I picked up and called Uncle Aro's phone. "Little one what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I swear Uncle Aro I will paint your office neon orange next. Are you meeting with Afton in a few minutes?"

"Yes why?"

"He is a spy for Maria. Peter left us a note told me to call you to tell you. Kill him if need be or torture him. I could care less he always an annoyance. I got in trouble for shit he pulled. Also get Heidi there with you or Chelsea to break the bond."

"My little niece has an evil streak I like the new you." He was chuckling on the other end.

"I do when it comes to me family being endangered. Esme is next on my list. Love you uncle but I need to go. Call me back after it is done."

"Love you too and I will."

Ugh things need to stop being so damn out of hand. I went up to Jasper and snuggled into his arms. "Carlisle do you love me?"

"I do and I never thought of you as a daughter. Ever since Esme is gone I sense my mating bond to the both of you. Why didn't you say anything in the forest that day?"

"One Esme was there and for two I did not know you felt the same way. Jasper, do you love Carlisle?"

"I always loved him. It feels like we all were supposed to be this way now in the point in our lives."

"Agreed, it was like you both were waiting for me." I think if I could cry I would. "Carlisle you do know I don't see you as a second father right? I had to say that in the letter. There would be too many questions if I said I considered you a very close friend." They both embraced me. Jasper was in front of me and Carlisle in the back of me. I felt a change in the air like everything just clicked in place. Carlisle was nuzzling my neck sniffing in my scent. I turned around to face him and did the same thing to him. Then his lips descended onto mine. Jasper had moved to behind Carlisle. Next thing I knew was Jasper sunk his teeth into the side of his throat. That move made me want to do the same on the other side.

"I love you so much Carlisle and Jasper." I kissed the mark and licked the wound close. The next time I opened my eyes Carlisle's eyes were black with lust. "Go mark Jasper, Carlisle we both need to do this." I took the side I already marked and broke the mark once again. Looking into Carlisle's eyes I knew I was next. I sealed his mark up again. They both kissed the each side of my neck before they sunk their teeth into me. "Holy fuck!" This was bliss I felt like I came from just them biting me.

Carlisle's POV

I just claimed both my mates in a loving way. We all claimed each other and in the fog of everything I did not realize we moved into the bedroom. One I looked up from kissing Jasper Isabella was spread out on the bed watching us. Seeing this side of Isabella and Jasper felt like my heart was healed. Each piece of clothing we lost she had lost too. There are things I never thought she should be doing she was doing.

"Carlisle, do you want to fuck her when I fuck you?" She moaned and looked over seeing her pussy glistening waiting.

"I do Jasper. I missed this with you." Looking again it seemed like she was getting wetter just by watching us.

"Jasper, stop teasing him. Yes the two of you together is fuck hot." Her fingers were tracing circles on her clit. I let out a moan and headed up to her on the bed. I settled between her spread legs and grabbed her face between my hands. I started kissing her and then I felt her tiny hands wrap around my cock. I felt Jasper kneading my ass and peppering my back with kisses. I reached down between us and slid a finger between her folds teasing her clit and entrance.

"Carlisle, fuck her already and as soon as that happens you will get my cock in your ass." I let a deep moan. I scooted her down some to meet where my cock was. Lining her up with me I plunged into her with one thrust. Pounding into her quickly and I could tell she was getting wetter just by the amount juices running down my cock onto my thighs. "Stop a minute Carlisle."

I knew the reason why when he thrusted his cock into me. I kept still until he started picking up his pace. Every time he pushed I pushed into Isabella. Somewhere in the back of my mind something changed between us. I felt a surge of electricity fill the air just about the time we all orgasmed. I laid on one side of Isabella and Jasper on the other. We all had our hands lying on top of her stomach intertwined.

"Alright you did you feel that surge of like electricity when we came." Isabella noticed it.

"Yes." Jasper and I answered.

My phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Peter. "It Peter."

"So, what the hell happened, Carlisle? Whatever surged through you guys made my knowing shit go haywire. Alice can't see visions involving the three of you. Carlisle you gained a power I believe finally after you completed your bonding to your mates. Now please tell me the house is still in one piece."

"It is Peter. I feel weird like electricity surged through the whole room. The house is in one piece this time. I think we need to replace the bed maybe." Just as I said that the bed collapsed. We all started to laugh. "Well now the bed does need to be replaced." I heard him start chuckling.

"Get this bonding out of all of yours systems within two days. Maybe less since some guards is on the way there."

"Thanks for the warning."

Right now I did not want to move but I needed to feed. "We need to get dressed and feed. We might have company earlier than expected with some guards on the way." This is going to be interesting the next few days and hoping Caius won't kill me.

"Jasper you look awesome with red eyes." Isabella giggled as she ran out of the room.

"We have our hands full now don't we."

"That we do Carlisle."

"I love you both." She yelled half way down the hall.

"I love you, too" We both said back to her.

"Hmm. I like this AB positive." I scrambled off the bed grabbing my boxers and tossing them on. Jasper did the same thing. We both knew she might drain the whole supply. "You two are too are easy to tease. I know my limit just do not expect me to be around a human anytime soon."

She giggled and finished off her mug of blood. Jasper handed me a cup and I tossed it down quickly. I never tasted human blood until today. I know with this cup my eyes will be red. I smelt her arousal again. "See something you like there Isabella."

"Yes the both of you with red eyes. Fuck. How am I supposed to contain myself with family coming here soon?"

"Easily Jasper will be here to reign in your emotions and with training it will have your focus elsewhere. Trust the both of us to get you through this the next few months."

The next three months is going to be hell preparing for the downfall of Maria and her followers. I am just praying we all make it through this alive with no loses.

A/N: I really hope this chapter clears things up. Isabella taking Carlisle quickly as her second mate was intentional. I debated a lot with the when. First it was going to be after the battle until Marcus and Peter pulled the card saying the three together will be a force to reckon with. Sometimes I wish I could lock up secondary characters. I am planning an out take of Esme and the baseball game that got cut from a few chapters ago.

Next update hoping by Friday or maybe earlier if I drag myself out of my sick bed.


	9. The Arrivals Begin

The Arrivals Begin

Bella POV

The three of us were taking a break after constantly loving each other the past 36 hours. We heard voices coming from below us.

"Little Miss Muffin you better be dressed along with the other two. Would do that quickly you three the Uncles are going to be here shortly. By the way you frightened away the guards that arrived like yesterday." The three of us jumped up and hopped into the shower. I really do not think my Uncles would want to smell sex on the three of us. We quickly got dressed in jeans and t-shirts.

I really wanted to get him back so I encased myself in my shield and whispered to my mates what I was going to do. They were going to distract him for a minute. "Peter let's go outside we need fresh air." Jasper told him.

"Where's Bella?"

"Ah you see she is trying to get dress without our help. I think she rather dress herself to test her strength limits. Though taking off bit might be difficult." Carlisle gave me the thumbs up so I snuck up from behind and tackled his ass to the ground.

"Well gramps you are getting old couldn't sense another vampire coming from behind." I was laughing along with the others until I saw his eyes go black. He crouched and headed straight towards me. I dodged his attack easily.

"Keep your eye on the target Bells. Do not let anything distract you." I did just that and he tried again to attack this time I flipped up over him. Just when he thought he had me again I jumped on his back and threw him to the ground. "He won't give up keep focus." This time we both crouched down and took off at full speed to each other. I dodged him again and this time flipped over and landed on his back. I kissed his neck.

"You're dead."

"What the hell was that? You fought like a natural. Jasper let's go. I need my man card back." I giggled. I went and stood beside Carlisle who wrapped his arms around me. Jasper and Peter were both ready in position and when they took off they clashed into each other. Quickly they went to opposite ends of the yard and tried again this time by the looks Peter was going to play dirty. I guess I threw my shield up around Jasper and Peter flew off and hit some trees.

"Bella drop the shield I won't hurt your mate." He looked shocked. Carlisle went towards him and tried to get to him also but couldn't.

"Shit I do not know how to take it off. That was a total accident."

"What was a total accident little gone?"

"Uncle Marcus!" I went up and hugged him.

"The shield is gone she got distracted with happy things. This is interesting a physical shield"

"I see you three complete the bond. Well we need to train the three of you together. You all harness a power that is shared. Eleazar will be here shortly to explain." I looked over at my mates and saw the shock in their faces.

"What do you mean we share a power?"

"Just that. There is something there that when in a past life the power was spilt into three. Carlisle, did you ever feel like something could happen and it did? Isabella you were never a normal human girl and we all knew that. When you were a toddler you use to want things out of reach and if we didn't give it the next thing we knew you had it. You grew out of it before your memories started. Then your shield developed when you turned nine."

"Alright patience is a virtue blah blah. Where is Uncle Aro?"

"He is having a heart to heart with your father. Don't roll your eyes. We have your mom and aunts sitting on Belle Isle so they are safe."

"Okay good." I was starting to walk away when I saw Peter by himself again. This time I think he was prepared and flipped me over. When he did this I grabbed onto his arm and felt metal screeching. "Oh shit." I threw the arm at Charlotte and ran.

Jasper and Carlisle followed me laughing their asses off. I caught a scent I wasn't familiar with and stopped. Whoever the scent belonged to was not too far away. A woman appeared out of nowhere with strawberry blond hair. "Hey Jasper and Carlisle how you guys doing?"

"Fine but why aren't you with the rest of your coven Tanya?" I started to growl and felt Jasper and Carlisle trying to calm me. What the hell I felt calming waves from the both of them. "Damn Tanya you know better not to intrude on a newborn."

"She is a newborn. What are those marks on your neck Carlisle and Jasper?" This bitch has a death wish.

"Actually those marks on their necks are mating marks. Jasper carries mine and Carlisle's. You can figure out the rest. Don't piss me off Tanya my family might respect you but do not cross me when it comes to my mates."

"Who the hell do you think you are, little girl?" I smelt daddy and Aro. I heard chuckling from somewhere.

Daddy was the one that spoke first as he joined my side. "Actually Tanya I would like you to meet my daughter Isabella Volturi Princess of Volterra. I also like to introduce you to Princes Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. One last thing, drop the attitude before I let her go off on you."

"Sorry you majesty but you said daughter how is that possible."

"Ah so young and needing a little lesson. I would of thought Eleazar filled in your coven. Isabella here was left in care of Caius and his wife Athenadora when she was an infant. One last bit you should know is that Isabella is Caius's biological niece that is the last of his mortal bloodline. Do you know who Peter Whitlock is?" She nodded her head. "Peter would be Isabella's biological grandfather. Which means by right, Peter and his mate Charlotte is part of the Volturi? That makes her my niece so do not test me. This is your last warning next step is death. I warned you centuries ago to leave mated guards alone did you listen." I knew he was pissed off at her and in a way she deserved it.

"I am sorry I will head to the house."

"One last thing Tanya we are all mated here try anything I will not show mercy." She ran off and once out of ear shot I spoke up.

"So you two decide to follow our scents. I am happy to see you both what is so important to come find us."

"Bells we did so we could see you and because your grandfather was complaining you had beaten him fighting. He mentioned you tore his arm off."

"Well I did and he flipped me over and I grabbed his arm and flew over with his arm in my hands." Daddy and Uncle Aro were chuckling. "Uncle Aro is Tanya always like that?"

"That she is dear. You have heard of the succubus myth she is the reason for it along with her two sisters."

"Are you kidding me right? That is there powers to seduce men that is just plain wrong." I giggled and really thought about why everyone was coming in earlier than expected. I knew Daddy and I need to talk alone about everything that has happened with my mating. "Carlisle and Jasper, why don't you two go back to the house with Uncle Aro? It is time I talk to my father. I will be fine alright we shouldn't be too long." They both nodded and kissed me good bye.

Caius POV

When we smelt another vampire besides those three I knew we had to approach safely. Then I heard her nasally voice and was amused at the situation. I had come to grips with her having two mates and in all honesty thought their mating was too soon. We have been warned by a myth about a powerful set of mates that could share their powers between them. Carlisle from what I knew was not gifted. The myth mentioned a powerless mate in the three that would gain a power upon mating.

"Alright Daddy, were you upset with me for claiming my mates and vice versa."

"No sweetie just trying to wrap my mind around the fact though you are 14 in human years and now you are much older due to your aging. Trust me I got an earful from your Uncles to let it go because in reality you always were older than that. They made me see if even if you were born half vampire your aging process would have stopped aging seven years ago. They also mentioned the whole immortal children thing too if you didn't age we would have had to kill you. You know the stories and the laws sweetie. Trust me there are times we need to go back over those laws. I need to tell you one last thing about Tanya. Her mother was the one that made us create that law. She was creating immortal children and causing all types of trouble over in Russia. We had destroyed the children and her. Tanya holds anger towards us for destroying her biological mother. Eleazar and Carmen joined them when they needed it. They still grieve but with those two there it gives them comfort." I ran my fingers over both of her mating marks. It all seemed all too real now and I can honestly see how happy they both made her. That is all I wanted was her to be happy with her life.

"I love you too and I am happy. They both made me so happy and proud to call them my mates. How is mama taking it?"

"She says she loves you very much and as long as you're happy she is happy for you." Isabella threw herself at me and pulled me into a crushing hug. "Umm Bells crushing me." She giggled and loosened her hold.

"Sorry still getting a hang of my strength." Something became off after she said that. Not again please. Shit. She screamed bloody murder and collapsed. I had two pissed off mates looking at me when I was holding her in my arms on the forest floor.

"I do not know what happened. She hugged me and then collapsed."

"Caius there is movement behind her eyes. I believe she is getting visions. Eleazar can you get a read on her powers?"

"Actually now I can of course the shields. She also has what Aro does and now I am guessing something like Alice, though her power like Aro's works both ways. I want to say she is a sponge and gains powers from others. Carlisle, when in the hell can you move shit with you mind?" I look dumbstruck the damn myth was true.

"Not sure why?"

"Have you ever heard of the Un potere di tre anima myth? If it is true you recently mated to your other mates. Am I right and who are they?"

"Yes I have heard of that myth. I read about it when I was with the Volterra. Smell me and you tell me Eleazar." Eleazar did just that and looked shocked.

"You mean Isabella here and Jasper, are your mates?"

"Exactly after everything that has happened the past few months my heart finally let me recognize them. Esme had something to do with that. Let's get her back to the house and let her feed." Carlisle came over and picked her up and cradled him in his arms to the house.

Things are just getting interesting and I believe Jasper needs to start the training shortly.

I heard Isabella starting to regain consciousness. "We have six weeks before they head here. We need to prepare. We will win and they will lose everyone."

Jasper POV

Well shit she can she visions like Alice. Maria and her minions are going down. "Isabella, are you alright honey?" I was checking her over in front of everyone along with Carlisle.

"I am perfectly fine now thanking you very much. I do need to feed so one of you gets me something." I actually felt embarrassment coming off her when we were checking her. I left Carlisle there and went into the storage room and grab whatever was in the front. I found out we could microwave the bags which was a lot neater than pouring into cups.

A minute later I was in front of Isabella biting off the seal for her. "Thanks, cowboy."

"Alright here's the plan we need to start training tomorrow. This way everyone is present and I will not repeat myself. Maria is a sadistic woman who wants power at any cost. From what we learned a few days ago Esme has joined her ranks and probable telling them where to find us. Currently this land on all borders smells like wet dog due to the shape shifters running patrol. This will confuse the newborns if they do try to come here which I doubt highly. Esme never knew of this place. The old Cullen home has been burned to ash so there is nothing they can do. Peter and Charlotte you will help with the training. Isabella we will need you to practice your shield and I believe Kate can help with that along with Garrett. Garrett you were with Maria also at some point so your help will be needed to. Lastly James, Victoria, and Laurent I want you three to meet up with Jacob in a week to see the camp and get an estimate of how many she has. The three of you have the best way to avoid being caught. Irina, don't get pissy because Laurent is leaving. I would send you but you will do better here. Our goal is to keep everyone alive. One last thing do not hunt we have enough in storage to feed all of us for six months."

"Jasper, what about me fighting along with the others?" I looked at my mate and in reality she did not need much training she was a natural.

"Hon' you are a natural fighter after what we witnessed with Peter earlier. I would like to hone you skills to know how to take out a newborn. Why don't we relax for now and meet outside in the clearing at daybreak." Many took off to rooms scattered around the house and others went down into the game room. "Carlisle and Isabella let's head up to our room."

I was a nervous wreck trying to come up with a plan to keep all of us safe. I just hope there were not too many gifted vampires on her side. In about 10 hours we will see where we stand on fighting skills.

Esme POV

Michael's change was successful and his power was basically useless. Maria told me we will still use him in our fight against everyone. We were to ambush them in six weeks according to the seer she made. The meeting place was in Washington State where we use to play baseball at. I was in charge of getting Michael trained correctly in that time. Why in the fuck would a vampire be able to make plants grow? There is enough time being wasted and fuck this mating thing with Michael. I cut of his sense he was my mate.

The best thing was I could still fuck him without the attachment. I wonder if Alice figured everything out by now. If not it is their loss of lives. Maria had destroyed about 15 newborns and now we are down to 20 again. We can't keep making them without the Volturi coming in and wiping us out. It was bad enough we nearly got caught up in Boston. Times are different from nearly 160 years ago. They notice when people come up missing and with technology they can find them. Maria I swear needs to keep up on the times. I still believe with 8 of them versus 22 of us they will not make it out alive.

A/N: It is a shorter than my normal chapters. I am going to post another chapter tomorrow or Friday. The whole James, Victoria, and Laurent backstory is they once served under Jasper and he set them free. Caius is a bit of a loose nut about not going all overprotective Father with Isabella. I blame Aro, Marcus, and their wives for it. Out takes will start soon in a separate story. So far there are two that are done sort of they are both in rough forms atm.


	10. Training Day

A/N: I started to post out takes for this story. Most are short but it covers what is not mentioned here. When I first started this I planned for it to be pure fluff and lemons. The more I outlined and twisted some of the original plot it became longer. There are five chapters completed in rough draft. Okay I am done rambling for now.

Jasper POV

This whole situation is a complete mess. Not only are vampires coming out of the woodworks to meet here many did not have fighting skills. My only concern now was to protect my mates from any harm. They both need to have their fighting skills improved and now I think calling everyone's attention will clear things up. I yelled throughout the house. "Those who did not feed last night do so now before we start training here in one hour! Be prepared for this, we will take breaks but remember we are fighting to save our families."

The rest of what is left of the Cullen's arrived sometime last night. Emmett and Rosalie had to leave Michael's daughter with social services after he became missing. Edward and Alice were speaking with Aro and Eleazar about the myth. Aro had asked Alice if she saw any of this before going to Italy. She told him no the visions started after Bella was changed. Alice was being truthful and nodded my head to Aro.

I went outside to see Isabella and Carlisle sitting across from each in the field. They were concentrating on a book in between them.

"Carlisle you need to focus on the book with your mind. Do that and try to move it somewhere around us." I be damned she was getting him to work on his powers. The next thing I knew the book flew and hit me in the head. "Well we know your gift works now try to lift me up and do not throw me." He focused on Isabella and short time later she was lifted in the air a few feet. I am guessing he lost concentration when I went over to kiss him. "Jasper that was just wrong. Now we have a crater the size of my ass in the ground." Sure enough there was a crater from when she fell.

"Sorry darlin' but we have fought training shortly." I went over to her and kissed her forehead

"Fine but let's try one thing before we join the others. I want to see if we can truly use each other's powers if we are linked." Ugh she will be the both of both of us. "Jasper shut up with the inner monologue."

We all had a hand on each of us. I went to try to see if I can focus her shield around us. Looking up I saw the shimmer around us. Carlisle had feed us love and lust. "Damn horny bastard."

"Jasper we all heard that."

"It's true damn it. Fine want to know something I would like. I would like you Isabella to ride Carlisle's cock while I fuck that tight hole of yours." I took one hand and dipped into her pants and found her pucker hole. I pressed a finger against it. Her arousal was instant. I pressed in some and got a moan. I stopped and dragged my hand out. "Well let's get moving we have training to start."

"Fucking bastard! You will pay for that. Hell, call off training for an hour or have Peter take over. Tell them we are going to work on exchanging our powers for a few hours. I can see that you both are hard as rocks and I would love to have both your cocks filling me." Carlisle was chuckling.

"You know Jasper who would have thought she would be a sex maniac." I think she became pissed at the point the next thing that happened I never imagined could happen. She had both of us trapped in separate bubbles.

"I think I should leave both in there. Later boys and when you figure a way find me." She fucking left us, there trapped.

Bella POV

Those pompous assholes I call mates want to tease me well hell with them. I wondered back to the house and found everyone gathering up. I wonder who will be first to speak on where my mates are.

"Bella Bella Bella. What did you do to Jasper and Carlisle?" Of course grandfather figured it out.

I started to laugh at that for some reason. "They are indisposed at this time. No they are sort of floating in the air stuck in bubbles." I heard giggles and chuckles from everyone here.

"This is good. Where's the camera? The major just got owned by his mate." I ran into the house quickly and grabbed the camera. When I came back I handed him the camera afraid I might accidently crush it.

"Come on gramps let's go take blackmail pictures." He ran after me and stopped when I saw they were both stuck there. "Are you two ready to apologize?" I heard the sounds from the camera going off. Jasper was growling. "Well if you want to be a stay a dick today I can leave you there. When this training starts you better not pull the, I am older than you shit either. We all fight together or lose. If I let you go apologize first and I swear if you piss me off again, you both will lose valuable body parts for a week"

"I am sorry lover seriously I should never start something. Please let me out of here."

"One last thing you will not hurt Peter for taking those pictures. They will be a reminder not to cross me."

"Major, she just put you in your place. This is priceless. Who would of thought little Isabella would be the dominate one in the relationship."

"I promise I won't hurt him. I am sorry truly. Carlisle dude say something."

"Love I am sorry I should of kept my mouth shut." I stood and thought about it.

"Isabella let them go they apologized and if they do piss you off again just go to your father." He was right. I concentrated and they both fell on their asses. This is going to be a long day. Sexual frustration is not fun.

We ran back to the others to join up with them.

Jasper POV

This training to be started and I knew for a fact a majority of the Volturi already knew how to handle newborns. I won't mistake again of pissing off Isabella either. Once we had gathered with everyone else I spoke up.

"Alright, everyone. Those who know how to fight newborns step back. Those who do not step back move here in front. I will be splitting people into groups. Isabella will be training to fight now. Her powers can wait until later. Peter I want you to take Edward, Eleazar, Irina, Kate, and Tanya. Charlotte I want you to take Isabella, Rose, and Alice. Those with Peter your gifts will not help you. Kate I know you have that electrical charge by touch. Edward, do not depend on reading their minds newborns are unpredictable. Peter will put you through the basics of how a newborn will attack if he tags your neck you are dead. Also tap his neck he's dead. Charlotte's group same thing no powers. I want whoever is left over with me to run through skills. If I see something amiss I will let you know. The three royals train with your guards. I rather see you alive then dead along with Isabella and your wives. Let's go one at a time we go."

Watching Isabella and Charlotte go out it was arousing. I got a nice elbow in the rib from Carlisle. Charlotte went for the most noticeable attack and Bella dodged it. It was like she was seeing her next move without trying. I knew Char was getting irritated from losing but maybe I could pull Isabella to fight me. "Char and Isabella stop. Bella me and you now. If you think you can beat Peter let's try me."

Everyone moved to separate sides of the clearing to give us room. Peter whispered something to her. We both got into a crouch and sprang towards each other. I feigned left at last minute and she got me. I am not taking this standing down. "Again." This time I went to slide under her she got be by the shirt and flipped onto the ground. She kissed my neck.

"That's twice now Jasper." She giggled and move backwards keeping her eyes on me.

I felt the major come out when she was walking away. "AGAIN!" I roared. Seeing her eyes turn pitch black was something. The major was out and he wasn't going to take shit.

MAJOR POV

The little girl thinks she can beat me. Fuck that I am the God of War. Her eyes held her demon and she snarled at me. "Let's go little girl see what you have." I crouched along with her copying her movements. We sprang to each other crashing into one another. There was a blur of people while we were fighting for dominance. Then I smelt her arousal. I lost my target for a second and she had her teeth at my throat.

"Fuck you Major I want Jasper back." I knew it then her marks her scent she was our mate. I also smelt my other mate the blond. I stood up and grabbed her and ran to the blond and grab him too. "MY MATES!" I had to get away from them need to claim them. I took them far enough away where I shredded all our clothes.

"You blond sit down. Bella I want you to ride his cock. I want to break in your other hole." She quickly straddled the blonde. Her moans were driving me insane. I went and sat down behind her. I began to kiss down her back and messaging her ass as she rode our other mate. She didn't even realize what was about to happen. I pressed a finger into her ass and she started to push back.

"Fuck Major more it feels good." Adding another finger I started to pump them in and out of her. "More." That did it I sat up on my knees to line my cock up with her ass.

"This is going to hurt at first but it will be enjoyable. Hold her still." I slowly started to enter her and stretching her to fit my cock. Once I had the head of my cock in she pushed back onto me. She liked this more than I expected. "Breath and it will be all over in a minute." I quickly plunged into as she screamed. We found a rhythm finally. I knew she was close since she was clinching around me. I speed up more and finally made the move to mark her as she came.

"Fuck!" She screamed and I quickly withdrew and went to mark my other mate.

"Shit." The blonde who I think was Carlisle. I went to leave until I found myself trapped in a bubble.

Bella POV

Fucking asshole drew his Major side out. Sure the sex was great but fuck he had to remark me. Once he was finished he started to pace is when I made the decision to throw my shield around him.

"Carlisle we need to draw Jasper back out somehow. Jesus we have no clothes either. Find a phone and call Alice to bring us clothes for the three of us." Carlisle quickly found a cell phone and made the call.

"Jazz please, come back to us. Let the Major back into your cage. Please we love you." His eyes were slowly going back to his red. I had Carlisle embracing me and keeping a hold of me.

"Jasper love, please come back to us. We need you to train us. The Major needs to be locked up once again. Please find your way back." Carlisle was pleading with him. Jasper had collapsed on us. I withdrew my shield back. We ran to him to comfort him. I grabbed his face in between my hands and started to run my fingers over it. Carlisle was rubbing calming circles on his back peppering him with kisses. I followed his example and did the same to his face and down.

"Shh guys clothes in bag I had to stop everyone from coming after you three." Alice tossed a bag to us.

"Thank you Alice. We will be back later." She turned and left us there. Jasper started to refocus himself. When he opened I couldn't be happier than seeing those beautiful red eyes.

"Cowboy, are you okay?"

"I think so what happened and where is our clothes." Carlisle and I started to laugh.

"Well the Major was released when I beat you in a fight and I even defeated Major. He also claimed us as his mates. We just got a new mating bite Jas please do not feel anger. Peter warned me that the Major might come out during our spurring. Do we look harmed to you?"

"No. I am so sorry sometimes I have no control of my beast. Last thing I remember was your beast coming out Bella."

"Well it did and I got it back into its cage. I think your beast would of too until he recognized us as his. Carlisle's almost came out too until you grabbed us and took us here. We need to get back Alice brought us clothes." Thank god she brought simple stuff for us to dress in. I got a pair of black yoga pants and red tank top. Jasper and Carlisle both got jeans and red t-shirts.

We took off towards the house with training still going on. Everyone stopped when they saw us. It was getting close to night I knew we needed to stop now.

"Everyone listen let's pick this up again tomorrow. Tomorrow will be different we will mix up the groups and Isabella here will train her shield more. Now go we have things to discuss with Peter, Char, and Caius." Jasper spoke to them all and when he was done they scattered.

Jasper POV

I knew I had to apologize to them for everything that happened. Caius especially since he was her father.

"Alright I called the three of you out for a reason. Peter and Char you know why. Caius I hope they told you. Yes the Major got unleashed. I had no control over it and it happened after I got pissy with Bella winning in our spurring. I have never been beaten before even with my time with Maria. Sorry for worrying everyone."

"They have son and so what if you have two personalities. Hell I think we all do and hid it. At least you are brave enough to allow it out. Hell I knew Isabella's beast came out too. I could care less that the Major claimed his mates. Somewhere deep inside you would not harm them. Bella and Carlisle were perfectly safe and came back unharmed except for new mating marks. I trust you Jasper and when Aro said you are a Prince of Volterra he wasn't lying. You are part of our family too. When this is all over I would love to have a commitment ceremony for the three of you. Fuck sake, turn the emotions off." Isabella started giggling and I think we all started to laugh hearing Caius cuss out loud.

"Daddy, bad word. I should soap to wash your mouth out. Pay back for when you did that to me when I was 7. It was not my fault Demetri told me to say that like I knew what fucking meant at the time." Laughter started up again and I believe today was successful until my beast came out. I want to commit myself to both my mates forever. A ceremony would be a wonderful thing to have. I need to make some kind of pact with Carlisle on a ring style or give her two rings one from each of us.

"Jasper, one is the right answer for you." I knew Peter was right. Char came up to me and smacked my head.

"That was for being pissy with your mate. Do it again it will be worse."

"Fine damn woman you hurt. I promise after today I plan on staying focused on the training. We have close to five weeks to do this right. I want to set a few hours aside for the three of us to practice our combined powers. Between you two the Volturi guards and some others we will destroy what is coming."

"We know. Just checking." Lord those two are a pain in my ass.

They took off back into the house and it left me with Carlisle and Isabella. We were laying in watching the stars in the sky. It was a peaceful ending to an unexpected day. I whispered to them "I love you both forever."

"I love you too."

"I love you too, also."

I was finally at peace with them in this point in my life. I believe the Major will remained buried now.

A/N: I cut the sex scene a lot. I will be adding it to the outtakes this weekend sometime. Next chapter will time jump some not too much. It is still two chapters until the battle. I feel bad for the semi lemon. I blame the lack of sleep and sexual frustration. Just kidding but this week kicked my ass being sick. I have a week worth of tests and homework to grade this weekend.

Till next time…


	11. Redeemer Fixed Name

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight it all belongs to S.M.

A/N: Chapter is two weeks after the Major surfaced.

Peter POV

I had this funny feeling today was going to be put to the test. Bella and Carlisle were off practicing their powers while Jasper was training those who still needed work. Hearing a roar I knew now that someone pissed off Jasper. Thankfully he calmed down but there was that nagging feeling again the Major will reappear today. I went to Jasper after he calmed down some.

"Jasper, listen I am going to go to Bella and Carlisle. There is something I need to ask both of them, together. It should only take a few minutes I gave my group a break to feed."

"Go and try to quick I want our groups to spur together today."

"Thanks I will be quick should not take long."

I ran to where they were further out of hearing range of us. Carlisle had Bella in the air and when he saw me he lost concentration. At least time she landed on her feet. "Peter what are you doing here?"

"I am here to give a warning. Jasper's Major side is going to come out today and we need them to combine as one somehow. The two of you will be able to merge them. Right now he is fighting it and trying to stay Jasper. They are basically the same person just they need to be one. Isabella you have made peace with both sides and merged them. Carlisle you have not and you need too. My suggestion is have Jasper once he is merged to feed you anger to merge both sides. Do you both understand what I am saying?"

"Yes gramps but how in the hell are we going to get the Major out. I could always fight him and send anger out in waves. I can now use his power when he is not touching me. Carlisle can too now."

"Spur with him first that's what we are about to do between the two groups. Get him wound Bells. Carlisle once the Major is out draw him away from everyone back to here."

"Got it let's go tired of his shit anyways he is all lovey with us the rest he treats like shit. He needs to stop and focus on keeping us alive. It is supposed to be the three of us that defeat Maria and her minions."

Carlisle POV

We headed to the practice field. I could tell which group was being trained better just from the set ups. This might get messy but I knew it was time to let my beast merge within me. After over 400 years I never let it go. Jasper, marched up to the both us to give us knowing look and sent love our way. Isabella was standing between us and was itching to fight Jasper. She looked up to him.

"Jas love me and you let's rematch. Let the other's take a break." He looked upset but knew that he wanted to.

"Let's go after Edward and Emmett stop playing tag with each other." Edward stopped and Emmett knocked his ass down.

Isabella threw her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. They each went to opposite ends of the field. Peter was in the middle. "Once I drop this flag get ready to fight." They both took into crouches watching the flag once it was dropped Peter zipped to the sideline. Jasper and Isabella ran full force at each other. The blur of Bella flying over Jasper, then going right back after him. She studied his moves and caught on to what he was doing.

He played dirty with her knowing she was a natural fighter. Jasper had the upper hand until Isabella saw her next plan of attack when he decided to go low. She quickly had him pinned to the ground with her mouth to his neck. "I win!" She shouted.

"Peter a quick word." Bella asked of him. "This round I want to start feeding him anger I can tell Major is almost out. I want to spur him on with words. After we set off get Carlisle ready to take him." He nodded his head at whatever she was saying.

"Let's go again Jasper. This will be the last one." She drew in a breath and her eyes started to go black. Her beast was out and now I was a bit worried if the Major would not come out and play. "Are you afraid to be beaten again oh mighty God of War."

"No get into your position. All of you watch her she knows what she is doing." He was telling the crowd. "Let's go Princess just you and me."

They headed back to their positions once again. Peter this time stood off to the side to drop the flag. "You know you all can learn how she dodges me watch us closely."

"Jasper you know what we are not fucking puppies that can be trained in a fucking hour. Let's go love." She sneered at him. I felt her shield around all of us because she was throwing anger. "Jasper, are you a pussy?" Caius snorted at her behavior. His daughter had a mouth worse than Jasper's.

"I am not treating you guys like fucking puppies." I heard yes's and no's around the crowd. Peter finally spoke up.

"Alright you fucker shut up and Bella stop being a bitch and trying to wind him up." She snorted at him. "Let's go on 3." He dropped the flag again. This time Isabella threw her shield around herself just to piss him off he bounced off and she pinned him to the ground.

"Are you going to play fair Major? Cause this is kinda of comfy. Jasper is just a pussy who can't let the Major out to play we me." He snarled out her and next thing I knew she was pinned on the ground. Peter gave me a nod to start towards them.

"Fuck you Princess. I am not a pussy I am the mother fucking God of War. No I do not need Jasper to feel your lust rolling off in waves. I am the Major and will be addressed as such." She spit in his face.

"Fuck off Major let me introduce myself. Name is not Isabella or Bella it is Izzy or Goddess to you. That guy over there is Carlisle if we can get his beast to come out but first I want Jasper to stop playing pussy and merge himself with the Major. You two are the same person. The Major and Jasper have already claimed us as mates now it is time for me to claim you." She sunk her teeth into his neck over the mark she already gave him. I felt something tug from inside of me breaking away the walls I built. My beast was coming unleashed. "Major Jas I think our mate needs help with his beast coming out."

"Send all the anger and lust at him now Izzy. Carlisle listen to us let it be free do not be a pansy ass. For fucks sake you have had the beast trapped for 400 years it is time." I felt the anger and lust hit me strongly. The beast was at the surface. "Let go Carlisle. For us." I roared out and snapped at Major.

Everything was a blur after that. I had sunk my teeth over my other mark on Jasper's neck. Once I had it sealed Izzy attacked my neck to mark me. She sealed it off and finally I could mark her. Loki was out finally out of his cage. I was fighting with myself to make us one.

Caius POV

Holy shit their beasts were out trying to merge together as one. I knew I had to say something after they marked each other once again.

"Major and Loki both of you find Jasper and Carlisle within you. They need to be told to merge with your beast. Isabella come over here I know damn well your beast is merged. I will help the two of you because it is my power of sorts to combine two personalities into one."

"Yes daddy. Want me to shield the three of you?"

"Please sweets. This won't take long. Peter we will talk later asshole." I went over to the both of them and felt Isabella take her shield over us. "Now Loki, take hold of my hand." I pushed myself within him and found Carlisle. Taking Loki and Carlisle's part of the brain I intertwined them. I withdrew myself from him. "Carlisle, are you there?" I questioned him.

"Yes and I still feel Loki too." He answered and bingo it worked. I haven't used this since I did this to Peter and Charlotte.

"That is good it worked you will not fight it ever again. You carry the switch on your actions and when Loki needs to be present."

I went over to Major and handed him my hands. This time it was quicker since Jasper was right there fighting over dominance. "Jasper now how do you feel letting them merge."

"Better now and I can now control both easily. Why didn't Isabella have to do this?" I chuckled at this.

"Isabella learned quickly to draw the line who takes control. She can call upon Izzy easily. I have no real explanation on why she can. It could be because she absorbed my powers. Now I think the three of you need to feed again so your eyes will return to normal." I didn't even notice she removed the shield until she came up to them and dragged them into the house.

This was a good thing letting their beast and normal self-come one. Jasper has been fighting with the Major being unleashed for the past two weeks. The merge will help those who need to learn newborn tactics to be more prepared. Jasper has been too lenient with them.

Let's hope tomorrow will bring something out of all of us.

A/N: I couldn't resist using we are not fucking puppies in this chapter. I just finish watching the season finale of True Blood when I was typing this out. So Jasper finally let the Major merge with him. Carlisle finding his Loki deep within was something he needed.

Song for this chapter Redeemer Marilyn Manson

The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am

Always it is calling me, for the blood of man

They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.

I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me

Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate.

So instead you'll taste my pain.

The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive.

Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide.

Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life.

They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.

I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me...

Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate.

So instead you'll taste my pain.


	12. ADIDAS

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Those rights belong to S.M.

Emmett POV (He needed his say)

Jesus seeing Jasper and Carlisle finally admit to them they needed to merge their beasts was awesome. Caius was sort of had a weird power but hell it worked in merging those two uptight asses. Little Baby Bells was just awesome period by putting the Major in his place. Honestly training was getting a bit out of hand and we need to win this if we all want to survive. I believe that things will change after this so called war is over with. I am going to find Rosie I need to relief from all this up tight shit going on.

James POV

Maria is a stupid cunt we could go in there now and wipe her camp. I made Laurent stay to keep watch along with the wolves while I go report to Jasper. They had maybe 20 tops of newborns which we can easily wipe out. The trip back to Washington was not so bad and I already destroyed two of her spies on the way back. Jasper was already outside with Bella and Carlisle something was a bit off.

"Report James." Ah now I know Major is back out.

"Well sir if we were to attack now they would be destroyed. Maria is actually staying at the camp and sending out Esme to recruit humans. Esme should be returning back to camp by Monday. If we were to head there it takes a day of travel. There is only like 20 newborns maybe less because they have no sense of order."

"I believe we should I know we can take them. What about the one she made before leaving New York?"

"Actually this is pretty funny he has the power of growing plants or bringing them back to life. They tried to get him to bring a dead human back but did not work. There is a few gifted but nothing special. Laurent is staying watch with the wolves to see if things change."

He just nodded his head and I believe he was coming up with a plan. Knowing him we would attack on the day Esme returns from her fishing trip.

"One last thing James, make sure you are prepared along with Vick and Laurent. I am going to talk to my mates first then with the brothers. We might strike now while there is fewer numbers."

"Yes, sir." He walked off and headed into the house knowing he would be speaking with everyone.

Alice POV

Here we go again another vision. This time it is different and in truth this would mean we attack them soon. If we do this we do survive. There are a few nomads who would come to our aid. The key is for Jasper, Isabella, and Carlisle to destroy Maria and Esme. Those three need to end the lives of those two in order to be completely free to marry Isabella.

"Alice, are you okay?" Caius asked of me.

"Yes I am but we might be attacking them instead of them attacking us. The whole key to this is for the three to destroy Maria and Esme together. The newborns we can take care of. There is less newborns at this time. Maria keeps killing them if they do not possess a gift she needs. We all need to train heavily the next few days because this vision takes place Monday at sunset."

"Do you see everyone of surviving?"

"Yes as long as they get to those two quickly before they run off. These newborns do not have the fighting skills like we do."

"That is good news. I will talk to Aro and Marcus. I know Jasper will come soon to speak to us but he is speaking with his mates."

He walked off to find his brothers. I went to go find Edward to see what he was doing.

Jasper POV

After hearing everything that James seen I knew we should strike them before the numbers grew. Though we have been training the past three weeks we were prepared. If knowing Maria she would triple those numbers in three weeks. She would send those newborns into battle with extreme bloodlust without feeding them. Knowing it was only Tuesday we would have to train hard the next four days. Meaning on Sunday we all would feed as much as possible to go into battle Monday. I found my mates naked in bed fucking each other senseless. The lust in the room was enough for me to fall to my knees. They were beautiful together and I stripped my clothes and grabbed my cock.

I knew they sensed me but fuck the sight of them too going at I could not help myself. It wasn't until I looked up I saw Isabella was straddling me and slapping my hands away from my cock. "I want you Major. Loki can fuck my ass this time. Fuck you cock is just perfect." Slowly she slid down my cock. "Do you like your cock in my pussy? Can you feel how tight and wet it is?" Fuck I am going to come before she has my cock in her completely. She dropped herself completely on me burying my cock deep within her. "FUCK!"

Her movements stilled when Carlisle or Loki what the fuck ever came behind her. He looked feral and was ready to pounce. "Fuck her ass already I need for her to move." She let a shattering roar when he finally took her. I believe the window in the room shattered. I heard the others in the house murmuring about the lust. Fuck them all. We found a rhythm pounding into her. "Throw your shield up Love we are projecting." I knew Carlisle was close so I threw out more lust to have us all coming at once. The shouts and screams around the house was enough to actually shatter the mirrors in the rooms.

"Well fuck Peter is going to make me replace shit."

"DAMN RIGHT ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW THAT THE BROTHERS HAD TO LEAVE AT THE FIRST WAVE OF LUST! FUCKING GET DRESSED ALL THREE OF YOU AND I WILL TRY TO GET THOSE UNMATED BACK HERE!" Peter good ol' Peter. My mates were laughing at me which they had every right by my reaction.

We all found something to wear to join the others downstairs. I got death glares and some smirks from those around us. Fucking Caius smacked me across the back of my head. "If I hear oh Major, fuck me harder out of my daughter's mouth again while we are here I will end you. For Christ sake she's a shield, learn to use it before you start fucking each other senseless."

"Sorry daddy. Umm now what's going on Jasper?" She giggled and was emitting mischief. "Wait before you answer that. Daddy now you know how it feels when I hear all the moans and shouting come from your room and everyone else in the castle. Oh Dora right there, I like that." My god she imitated her dad perfectly. "Come on daddy I knew what sex was from the time I was 9 after walking in on a nameless couple."

"Fine okay you are right. Okay Jasper start."

"Listen the next few days I am going to push all of you. We are going to surprise attack Maria and her so called army of newborns Monday. We leave her Sunday afternoon after we all feed. Any questions?"

"Why surprise attack on her?"

"Simple her newborn numbers are around 20 and losing them quickly. I will know more on Saturday when James calls. Alice, can you see if her numbers are still the same?"

"They are and we will win. The three of you are the key to our win. You three need to kill Maria and Esme for all of this to end. Carlisle I still see you setting the fire. The newborns will be taken out by all of except the ones guarding the bitches."

"Good now I want everyone on the field at daybreak. Carlisle and Isabella I want you there too. Our powers together have been strengthening. Carlisle your gift on its own has been has been mastered since you do not realize you are doing it. Today we will see how far we can get Isabella's gift to expand. Everyone go and converse we still have a few hours to burn. I promise no more lust projecting. The three of us need to see how our powers work together until daybreak."

Everyone went off and did their own things. While me and my mates went outside to the patio to practice. The next four days will be trying but we need this to be over.

A/N: Yes I know this short. I cut it into two chapters. Also sorry for this delay. It would have been out the other night until I realized I posted my student's biology test. Word screwed up my files that have been typed out since Monday. The second part of this chapter will hopefully be out by Saturday. I learned my lesson never to fill in at the local community college for a Human Sexuality class. My god some of these adults around here had no clue what BDSM was. I loved the class when I took at the university. Too bad I am not qualified enough to teach it. Though I do teach Anatomy and Physiology at the college I would give it up in a heartbeat.


	13. Give me Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. S.M. has those rights.

A/N: I was going to put this in outtakes from the story but it is needed here. Caius and Bella finally have a heart to heart.

Caius POV

In all honesty I knew my little girl was a grown woman. I really did not expect her to grow up so fast. Jasper and Carlisle being her mates still makes my uneasy but it is her life now. If they never showed up to the castle close to five months ago, I believe she would still be human. Dora tried to tell I would have to learn to adapt to these changes from our daughter. My eyes were watering with unshed tears that will never fall. Jasper's ideal of us going for the surprise attack made me realize there is a chance we could lose members of our family. When Peter lost his arms after the Major was out on vengeance for his smart ass remarks. It took my daughter and Carlisle to bring Jasper to the surface by comforting him. The meeting was over before we knew it and I had joined them outside.

"Jasper and Carlisle, do you mind I steal Isabella away when day breaks?"

"Of course not. I believe she needs to talk to anyways." She had nodded her head and bit her lower lip like she used to when she was human.

"Go ahead and I will leave you guys to practice. I need to make a call to my wife." I turned around and headed away from the house and out of ear shot of everyone. I never did make that phone call to Dora. My mind was filled with all the things they were saying during sex. I know she shielded sometime because the moans and lust fell some. Daybreak was coming soon just by colors in the sky. Heading back towards the house others started filtering out of the house. Peter looked a little pissy from losing his arms but they were attached once again.

My little girl came up to and grabbed my hand. She led us into the house so she can feed. Every time she used her powers she had to feed which means she had been practicing hard. I saw here grabbed two bags heated them up and drain them quickly. Her eyes were still black which meant she needed more.

"Bella go grab two more bags for you. Also grab me a bag I could feed before I join the others to train." She heated them up and sat down next to me.

"Daddy, I am scared as hell about what is going to happen Monday. I have been feeding more lately from my powers over taking me. I went from having two bags every two days to four bags what is wrong with me. Hell I feel like human food too but it just seems so odd." She can't be pregnant there is no way. If she was Carlisle would have caught it being a doctor and her mate.

"Bells I know you're scared but we need to get this threat taken care of. We are well trained now and have you three to destroy the main enemy that threatens our existence. As far you wanting human food it probably has to do with the human they took it from. I wanted to talk to you about what will happen once this is all over."

"I want to go back to the castle with my mates or even go back to school somewhere else. Maybe even wait until my newborn is completely up and switch back to the animal diet. Daddy you know I will always be your baby girl. I do not want to give up my life completely in Volterra. Jasper and Carlisle say they would follow me wherever I choose to go."

"That they would and just take your time deciding on what to do after this is all over. You can even put off school for a while to explore the world or even just come into your own without outside persuasion. How are you handling everything seriously?"

"It seems if no matter how much I want my brain to shut down it won't. Information just keeps pouring into me like a sponge. Touching someone with a gift and absorbing it drains me if I use that power. I accidentally touched Edward and never want his power again. Hearing everyone's thoughts at once is difficult. I can handle Uncle Aro's gift no problem since his relies on touch. Uncle Marcus's gift seems so odd it is like seeing a rainbow of strings attaching to people. I wish some days there was a switch where I would not absorb gifts."

"Have you tried to move your physical shield over yourself?"

"No maybe that can help. One last question, about the myth or legend did anything get left out?" I knew she would figure it out but how do I tell her. There was a second part to it that was taken out on purpose. "Daddy, just by the look on your face I say there was."

"There was because there is no way possible it could happen. The other part was taken out of the book by your Uncle Aro and I have no idea what it says." She got up from the chair and went to door.

"UNCLE ARO, GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" Figures she would call for him. This day is going to get worse if Aro plays her off about it.

"What did you want Bells?"

"You to tell why in the hell there was more to that myth that you seem to forget." Aro looked nervous and scared it was sort of funny. Isabella's anger was not something I would mess with. "Well tell me or you might start missing body parts for a while."

"Sit down and I will. Do not interrupt either please because I am recalling certain things from it." She nodded her head to him and he continued. "Caius you also do not either. The myth or legend hell screw that prophecy had a second part to it. It states once the three mated the female of the group would grow into a power to allow others to become healed by her touch. There is a chance she also might be able to give the gift of life to others along with herself. This power will only work once on some other female to give new life. That female must be truly mated to their mate. She shall be able to take away scars by a simple touch upon their skin. Lastly the female would be able to give life to two one from each mate. I know that it sounds weird and impossible but there is a chance this part was just a myth. The seer was a bit crazy because of all the visions." My god it might be true. "Caius what is that face for?"

"Isabella, do you feel different in anyway? Aro I will explain after she answers."

"Daddy, why would you ask that? Besides the only thing I feel weird about is craving human food. You do not think…" She fainted what the hell. Maybe she figured it out.

"Well Aro there is you answer. She mentioned just a few minutes before you came in about wanting human food. I played it off to her drinking human blood. You can explain to Jasper and Carlisle why their mate has passed out."

"Fine but if she is pregnant there is a chance that she can allow others to also." It had completely gone quiet and the sound of a rapid butterfly beating was heard. I looked over to Aro who had a look a shock registered on his face. "She is pregnant that is the baby's heartbeat. I remembered because of Renee while she was pregnant with Isabella here." I am guessing we were so amazed that we did not hear anyone come in the room until we heard him talk.

"What do you mean she is pregnant?" The look of Peter's face was in shock.

"Just that, listen for a minute."

"My god, it is true. I am going to be a great grandfather. Let me go grab Carlisle and Jasper they need to know." He took his leave to grab those two.

I sat down on the floor next to her smoothing away hair from her sweating forehead. Huh that is weird. I looked closer at her and well to say that she was picking up human features was a bit odd. My daughter was a fighter and I knew this would not stop her defeating Maria and her army.

Bella POV

My body felt like it was changing again. I refused to scream to scare the ones I loved. Just by the touching on my forehead moving my hair it was my father. He was whispering things to me like I love you and please come back. This whole legend or myth thing was a bunch of shit if I was going to suffer like this the rest of my life.

"Fucking kill me. Please." I clenched out and really think I said that out loud. I felt the pull of my mates in the room.

"Bella please wake up for us. We are not going to kill you. If you do we die also." I felt kisses to face and really wanted to wake up but couldn't. My body was refusing to let me do that.

"Caius, Aro, and Peter can you leave us here for a few minutes alone? Also Peter check on the training please." They must have left because I felt like I was being held by Jasper and Carlisle.

"Darlin' please wake up for us. We need you. Carlisle, go grab a washcloth she is sweating and did you hear a heartbeat?"

"I did it is really low but it is there. I will be right back."

Jasper POV

Our mate is here unconscious and I feel so helpless. We needed to attack Maria and her army come Monday to protect all of us. That heartbeat is not hers but how in the hell can she be pregnant. There is just so much a person can take from secrets and I will need to speak to Aro. I smelled him before I could say anything.

"Jasper, you have the right to know there was a second part of that myth. Let's say you three are living proof." He went on and explained it and to say I was pissed off was an understatement. Carlisle was wiping her forehead off from the sweat. "I will leave you three alone and keep the others away. Take care of my niece."

"We will sir." He took his leave once again.

"Carlisle how is this even possible? She is pregnant we hear the baby's heartbeat."

"Stranger things have happened. Look at us three we are mated and have a myth or whatever it is about us. It has to be true and I could always order some equipment after the battle to see if we can figure how far along she is."

"What do mean see how far along I am?" She is awake, shit.

"Love you passed out and we need to tell you that you are with child." She grabbed her stomach and looked at us like we were crazy.

"Fuck it is true, the whole damn thing. Jasper, roll up your sleeve I want to try something." I did what she said. She then ran her hand over my arm and I felt a tingle. Looking down my scars had vanished. "Well shit it does work."

My god I have no more scars it seems so odd to look at my arms seeing clear skin. I went and kissed her. "Bella that is amazing. I have not seen my arms like this since right before I was turned." We all sat there on the couch wondering what to do next.

"Let's go join the others. Do not tell them I am with child yet until after the battle. We are going to kick her ass and her army's asses. Jasper, do you want me to do the rest of the scars?"

"Maybe another sweets but are you sure you want to train."

"I do but I do not need fight training. I still need to get a handle of expanding my shield. Just be prepared for me to feed more often. I really want pizza but it can wait."

She was a strange person. Thinking of others first. This battle was going to happen come Monday and we had to be completely prepared. They were all getting the hang of the fighting skills.

Once we headed down there we focused on getting her to shield other. "Listen everyone we are splitting into groups, Isabella here needs to practice her shield over more than three people at a time. Aro, Edward, Irina, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jane head to the middle of the field." They all headed into the middle. "Bella try to focus your shield over them they rest of us are going to attack them." The look in her face I knew she was focusing. I saw sheen of light blue covering the group. "Everyone not in the bubble attack." What I saw was amazing they were bouncing off the shield. I ran over to Isabella and she slumped into Carlisle's embrace. Her shield dropped and then it was covering all of us.

"That went well but how in the hell do I drop the damn thing."

"Think of it like a rubber band and pull it back into yourself. I believe we will try this once a day until we head out Sunday night. You need to feed again so try it." Once she was calm enough her shield retracted into her once again. "Carlisle take her back into the house and let her feed I am going to continue with the training." I gave them kisses and went back to training.

The day seemed to go by quickly and this training session the use of gifts was needed. Jane and Alec were quick to learn how to immobilize Edward and Alice. Kate was a different story she had no say on her electric current running through her. Things are going to be interesting after all this over and now I have to focus on my mates and impending fatherhood.

A/N: The ideal of more to the myth was always there but originally I dropped it. It fits into this now since Bella had collapsed once again a couple of chapters back. The father well it could be Carlisle or Jasper or maybe both. I have not decided yet. The next chapter will be the battle. There are decisions to be made after the battle where they will end up living.

To all my reviewers thank you. I did leave some details out on purpose in the last few chapters to add into future chapters and outtakes.


	14. Srry not a chapter AN

Author's Note

I am sorry to do this but I do have a legitimate excuse. Chapters 14 and 15 were wiped from my computer by accident. I blame my boyfriend for being a dork and erasing crap that was clearly labeled. Thankfully I did print them out and hoping over the next day or so typing them back out. He was so worried about getting his chapters posted to his stories. Thank god he actually made changes before the print outs.

The one shot is going to be expanded I do have the next chapter written out on paper. Blood Lines is winding down some now. There is a chance there will be a sequel depending on how I end it.

I plan to have chapter 14 up by Friday morning and hoping to have chapter 15 out that night.

Thanks all my reviewers and yes some of you helped me realize what was missing or needed to be added.

Until Friday

Evie


	15. This is War

Sorry for the delay. This week has been hectic and wanting to kill my boyfriend for deleting chapters that were ready to post made it worse.

Jasper POV

When James called telling me it took about 10 hours to travel at vampire speed to just outside the boundary of their camp. This would mean we would have to leave here about two hours before sunrise so we can set up surrounding the camp in groups. The brothers did decide at last minute to go as long as we set them up with two other guards. Isabella was pacing back in forth between the storage room and kitchen.

"Bells make up your mind what you want before you wear a hole in the floor."

"Screw you Jasper. I believe things are going to change once this is all over. We still need to sit down on where we will be living after this is all over. Carlisle, that includes you also so stop fucking hiding in the room." Her mood swings are getting out of control lately. Even when I try to calm her it does not work. Carlisle had come out of the room and joined me on the couch.

"Bella, where exactly do you want to move after this is all over?" He asked of her. I knew deep down we would follow her wherever.

"Jas and Carlisle I believe I want to move back to Volterra until I am officially out of my so called newborn year everyone is calling. After that is up maybe move to Vermont or Maine. I want to finish high school and I know damn well that we can." She came over and flopped herself between the two of us. "Jasper we can start off as juniors and Carlisle well there is a problem. He can either go back to work at a hospital or became a teacher for those couple of years."

"What exactly would I teach?"

"How about stuff like biology or anatomy something like that. They offer those things in high school."

"Let's think about this more once we decide to move love."

"Fine. Excuse I need to heat up some blood. I have been trying to stretch out feedings but not damn well happening." She got back up and went into the storage room once again.

I decided to go find some paper and situate groups of travel companions. This would mean these groups will be travel ten minutes apart to make sure we do not draw attention to ourselves. Jacob will be arriving tomorrow night and will be bringing four others to run with us. I want to give each group a wolf but that won't happen.

Group 1 will be myself, Carlisle, Isabella, Jacob, and Alec.

Group 2 will be Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Emmett, and a wolf.

Group 3 will be Kate, Garrett, Irina, Tanya, and a wolf.

Group 4 will be Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, and a wolf.

Group 5 will be Jane, Chelsea, Eleazar, Carmen, and a wolf

Group 6 will be Peter, Charlotte, Randall, James, Laurent, and Victoria.

I know that some of the Irish coven will be joining us at the site. They are well prepared for this type of battle. Chelsea will be a great addition since she will be able to break bonds and reseal them back to us if need be. I was expecting a call tonight from James to give me an estimate on how many they have. We leave here in about 48 hours and things are getting tense around here. There is so much a person can take before they break. Isabella was about to break from all this training and trying not absorb other's gifts. Edward was careful around her trying now to brush past her or even hug her. The odd thing is that she would allow Aro to hug her or touch her arm. She liked being able to control what she hears through touch.

I must have been engrossed into what I had written down to notice that Bella was standing over my shoulder. "Jasper I think you should put my father in our group switching Alec out. I feel better having my uncles with Alec because of his powers. Between the three of us we can protect him."

"Ya, which does sound better. Bella, do you feel better?"

"I do now that I fed. Jasper is something wrong or do you really think I am pregnant?"

"I don't think it is possible since we are technically frozen. Then again it does not make sense that once in awhile we can hear like a butterfly beating heart coming from you. I just can't wrap my head around that there is a possibility of becoming a father after 160 years of just being responsible for myself. Carlisle feels the same way. Stranger things have had happened so we just have to wait."

"I understand and in some ways I just this all to end so we can live in peace. Look at what happened during that baseball game with the nomads. Thankfully my shield actually worked when I was still human. They were destroyed quickly to protect me."

"Yes, we all were a little shocked that they dared to attack with your father and the guards there." She placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't forget we have our commitment ceremony after this and plus the ball for all vampires to attend." I groaned and she chuckled at me leaving me sitting at the table. "Jasper one last thing you need to buy a tux it will be black tie." Fucking son of a bitch she knew she had me by my balls.

I was finally left in peace and redid the group setups once again. I taped them onto the storage room door for everyone to see. Now I need to go and see how last minute training is going.

The Day of the Attack

All the groups have left ten minutes in between each other. We had followed the scents of the wolves and pervious vampires who passed through here. James had called to inform us that they were down to 15 newborns and that Michael was one of them. This is perfect since Maria has gotten careless before and destroyed the life of hundreds even thousands of innocent people. Esme on the other hand I have no clue how she got involved with Maria. I knew that Carlisle changed her right after Edward but somewhere along the line she joined up with the she devil.

I made sure each group had a cell phone on them. These will come in handy to each group surrounding the camp. The run here seemed not to take long and now we had to wait until the sun started to set to wait for the attack. I believe this will be a cut and dry fight as long as the three of us destroy Maria and Esme.

"Jasper, we will walk away so stop pacing and giving off those damn vibes." Carlisle physically had to hold me down. "Just fucking stop pacing Christ the sun will be setting soon so we can attack. Bells, is ready to throw her shield around Maria and Esme. I believe also this will be over within like 15 minutes there is hardly any newborns here. We had our spies sweep the area to make sure there were none hidden."

"Let me up Carlisle." He still held me down.

"Are you going to stop pacing and settle down some? For fuck's sake Jas we are about to head in there shortly to destroy them once in for all."

"Yes, I will stop pacing. Just remember the both of you to keep a hand or foot touching each other. It worked when we were practicing."

"Jasper, I love you but sometimes I wonder." Caius chuckled at his daughter's comment to me.

I went and tackled her on the ground when I heard a wolf howling. "Shit let's move it's starting now." This was not good that or they had to attack. "Bells we need to find Maria and Esme quickly before they run and you will have to shield them."

"Okay let's go."

The sounds of growling and roars filled the air the closer we got to the camp. I smelt Esme and Maria before even seeing them they were trying to escape but Alec had them immobilized.

"Isabella, throw your shield up quickly around them. Alec as soon as she does let them go." She threw the shield up around them and as soon as Alec let them go they tried to run. The shield stopped them in their tracks.

"Well isn't it my so called wife. Just what in the hell did you think you were trying to accomplish by hiding my true mates from me." Carlisle spat out and his beast was on the edge of taking over completely. "Answer me now Esme!"

Sounds of metal being torn in the background of the newborns being disposed of, also the smell of vampires burning was a good sign.

"I did it because Maria is my real mate and known for quite awhile. Hell I knew you and Jasper fucked each other all those years ago while I was gone. Fuck you Carlisle you have the mates you always wanted now."

Screw this shit Esme is going to die by his hands soon. Now to focus on the other bitch. "Maria what were you trying to accomplish by killing us and the Volturi? You will answer me truthfully and if you don't Isabella here will squeeze the shield tighter. Trust me on this there will be consequences for each lie."

"Fine Major. I wanted to take over so that vampires can be the majority race and humans will bow down to us. The laws of us needed to be changed and not to try to be completely cut off from the rest of the world. It would be easy to change some and keep some for food." Bitch was being truthful. Isabella tightened her shield around them more. Those who were fighting are now watching us which meant her newborns were gone.

"Here is the thing Maria, your newborn army is gone as you can tell by everyone standing around us. It is time for you and Esme both to perish like the rest. Isabella, tighten the shield and Carlisle get ready to move their body parts to the fire." We all grabbed each other hands and the shield tightened around to the point where their bodies were torn apart. Carlisle used his gift and moved their body parts near the fire. "One last thing Maria and Esme I might have once been in both of your lives at one point. I really hope you both rot in hell and never mess with my family or my mates. My family is that of both the Cullen's and the Volturi since I am crowned prince because of my mate Isabella. Drop them now Carlisle." The shrieks coming from them were actually a relief to all the pain I suffered at the hands of Maria and Carlisle was free finally from the bitch of an ex-wife.

It was over finally no more Maria, no more newborns, and now we can live our lives in peace. "Jas, it's actually over. We did it no more war and now will you let me finish clearing your scars when we get home. The only scars I want to see now, is our mating scars." Isabella and Carlisle both engulfed me into a hug and peppered me with kisses. I heard a throat being cleared.

"Guys let's go home back to Washington. Some are already leaving back home. The area has been cleaned up and there were no survivors on their end. Jasper, take them hunting before you return. We will see you two in a couple of days." Peter took off with Charlotte.

"Daddy, we will be back soon. Can you wait to leave back to Italy?"

"Yes of course. Are you three returning with us?"

"We are we decided last night before heading out. I believe the others will follow also." She went over to hug her father and uncles goodbye.

"Bells, I think you need to realize you are pregnant. I just felt a kick when you hugged me." Aro looked at her stomach and sure enough there was a baby bump there. It is like the baby made it, known after we all were safe.

I think she was in shock because Carlisle dropped to his knees in front of her. He was rubbing her tummy and she giggled because the baby kicked again. "Jasper come here feel." Sure enough as soon as I put my hand on her tummy the baby kicked. The brothers left us to enjoy this.

"Baby, you are giving off some strong love for us. This is one of your daddies and we love you so much." I kissed her stomach and grabbed both Carlisle's and Bella's hand. Placing their hands on her stomach and getting a lot love vibes from all of us.

"This is a time for love and celebration. I love all of you so much and I really had to damper things but I need to hunt plus is there any way we can stop and get pickles. Maybe some ice cream also."

We chuckled at her and headed out. Things are going to change for us three and a baby to come.

A/N: A little shorter than most chapters. Things got in the way this weekend of me posting this earlier. Real life sucks sometimes. Originally I wasn't going to have her pregnant but decided to add it anyways. Out takes will be coming this week instead of the next chapter I am revamping again and also working on the epilogue. Two more chapters and this is over It frees me up so I can work on my ah story of J/B.


	16. Home

A/N: Here is the real chapter. The epilogue will be pulled in a few days. I am sorry for the delay in this. My pregnancy made me write this chapter over like 10 tens. I still not 100% happy with it. To top it off my bf thinks we should name our daughter Jasper. Do not get me wrong I love the name it is growing on me lol. We will find out in 3 months when she actually comes into the world.

Carlisle POV

Over the week following the battle we made plans to join the others in Volterra. The pregnancy took us all by surprise. From the size of her bump I would say she is at least three months maybe four months along. This means that the baby is growing faster than a normal pregnancy. I can't wrap my head around the fact we are going to be parents in a few months. We were waiting until tonight to see if we can pick up the baby on the ultrasound. Right now Bella and Jasper are going through the house cleaning up the mess everyone left.

The three of us stayed in Forks. I got permission to come in to the hospital to run an ultrasound on Bella. Hell I could have just bought one but we already had a room converted in the castle for medical reasons. At this moment Bella is driving both of us insane with her lust emotions. She keeps throwing them out. I would think she was succubus but she's not. A lot of it had to do with her pregnancy hormones. Sometimes I think maybe it is the baby she is carrying.

Our entire luggage was packed and ready to go. There is just something nagging me that we should be leaving tonight instead of heading to the hospital. I went in search of Jasper and Bella to see if they agree with me. I had found them in the storage room locking up the donated blood. We would have to come back at a later date to do something with it. It also meant we couldn't turn off the electric to the house. I will have to talk to Peter about what in the hell is going to do with this stock of blood. We emptied 3 out of 4 fridges during the time we were training and I think Bella cleared maybe one of the fridges to herself.

"Carlisle, you look deep in thought. Something wrong?" Bella was always a bit observant.

"Actually I was thinking we should leave tonight. I could do the ultrasound when we get to Volterra. There is just something that is nagging me not to go into that hospital tonight."

"That is fine we are almost done cleaning up the place. This is the last room shouldn't take us more than 2 minutes."

"That is good."

"Carlisle, get the luggage loaded into the truck while I help Bella here finishes this up." Jasper told me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Once the luggage was loaded I turned around to find them waiting for me. "Let's move. Jasper you can drive. I need to call Dr. Smith and tell him not to expect us. The plane is already here waiting in the hanger along with Demetri and Felix."

Once we were at the airport my phone rang. It was Dr. Smith informing me that the office I was supposed to do the ultrasound caught on fire from an electric short. Thankfully no one was in the room at the time.

"Who was that Carlisle?" Bella asked of me.

"That was Dr. Smith. He informed me that the room we were going to do your ultrasound had caught on fire from an electric short."

"Oh okay anything else."

"Nope let's go home."

We all loaded up into the jet to take us back to Volterra. The flight there was peaceful with the strumming of the baby's heartbeat. Upon arrival in Italy it was a rush to get back to the castle. Bella was being impatient wanting to see her father and mother. I think she was more excited to see her mother than anything.

Caius POV

My daughter was finally coming home today and was actually looking forward to it. I believe it is time for Carlisle and Jasper to see her as a baby up until now basically. Dora was pulling out photo albums to show them. It was time to embarrass our daughter like normal parents. Aro and Marcus agreed with us to show them her life growing up here. I couldn't wait to see her and knowing she was carrying our first grandchild was a miracle.

After they arrived Isabella went to spend some time with her mother and aunts while I got her mates. I asked them to join me in my office to show them the photo albums. I tossed one at each of them to look through.

"Are you serious you could not tell Bella had vampire traits even as a child Caius?" Carlisle asked of me while looking at the pictures.

"Honestly no we just thought she was fair skinned. Hell she wouldn't even tan if she was in the sun. Why do you ask?"

"Her skin is a dead give a way and her eyes there are specs of red in them. These pictures show it but as she ages the specs lightened up. Was she advanced while growing up like walking or talking?"

"She started walking at 6 months of age and her first word was a month later. I guess we were never really read into a normal child's development in today's society. You have to figure me and Dora did have a child who passed away at two years of age. Human memories fade but certain things just hold significance."

"Very true and maybe growing up here she just fit in. These pictures explain a lot how she did have some resemblance to being partial vampire. Though her eyes did still hold the most important clue with the red specs." I went over to see what he was saying from her infant pictures up to her birthday party a few months ago they were there.

"I see what you are saying now. We never really noticed it and she was a little terror growing up getting into everything. She excelled in school and she graduated high school at thirteen."

All the sudden we heard crashing in Aro's office. "ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI!"

"Well I see she still is keeping Aro on his toes." We all laughed and went into the hallway to find Aro hugging Bella.

"Why were you yelling at her?"

"She painted my office once again and organized the whole place." Aro told us.

I chuckled at him. "Aro, you know she is pregnant and it keeps her busy."

"True but now I can't find anything. The color I actually like."

"Daddy, well I need something to keep me busy. This is my way of apologizing and your office was a disaster. I just filed everything according the order they were in on the desk or floor on the shelves. Do not make me go buy a filing cabinet or even a computer and throw all that stuff out Uncle Aro. You need to get with the modern world maybe I should buy you a computer and teach you how to use it. Daddy stop laughing or your office is next it is 100 times worse than Uncle Aro's."

"I give but if you redo my office I want to present to see what actually needs to be kept or thrown out."

She threw her arms around me and hugged me. I felt her baby kick and she must of too because she let go and moved away slowly. "The baby kicked me. Carlisle and Jasper come here and feel."

That was the moment things are going to change around the castle with another baby in the castle.

Bella POV

After talking to my mother and aunts I got bored. The first place came to my mind was to organize and clean Uncle Aro's office. Aunt Pica was going to keep him occupied while I do this. He took alright but his office was a clusterfuck of papers stacked on his desk and floor in piles. I caught up with daddy some and then the baby decided to kick me. We all went our separate ways after everyone had their feel of the baby kicking.

"Carlisle and Jasper, I will meet you two later I need to speak to my parents privately." The nodded and I kissed each of them.

Finding my parents were easy since my mom was harping on daddy about his office.

"Mama did you ask daddy yet?"

"What is she talking about Dora?"

"She is granting us something I think we both want. Bella will be able to heal me enough so I can become pregnant. I want another baby."

"Bella are you sure you want to do this for us. It might drain you and you are with child."

"Daddy I am sure I healed Jasper's scars with no problems. All I am doing is healing her womb in order for her to go through developing an egg. She will be able to get pregnant and hopefully soon if you know what I mean. Mama's cycle might start soon. Daddy go make love to your wife and give me a sibling."

Daddy's eyes got really big. "You already healed her. Anyone else?"

"Yes of course Aunt Pica and Aunt Didyme. Uncle Aro and Uncle Marcus agreed to it before we came to you."

"See I am fine and honestly I need to get back to my mates. I will talk to you in a few days. From the sounds in the castle your brothers are going to beat you to conceiving a child." I chuckled and left him standing there in shock.

Things around this castle are going to be changing over the next year. I really can't wait to meet my little nugget and really hoping for a boy. Carlisle wants a boy and Jasper wants a girl we shall see.


	17. Peter

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.

Peter POV

My granddaughter being pregnant seemed surreal and becoming a great grandfather was making me feel my age now. Charlotte and I decided to head to Volterra to be with the family for the impending birth of the child. Caius called me telling us they arrived three days ago and Bella has been on a cleaning spree across the castle. I laughed when he told me she organized Aro's mess of an office. Upon arrival the castle seem cleaner which meant Bella had something to do with it. I ran into Jasper in the hallway looking like he was ready to go hide.

"Jasper." He jumped. "What the hell you are a vampire and you jump when I call your name."

"Bella is driving me nutty. Her pregnancy hormones are getting to me okay. Please she has cleaned this castle top to bottom since we arrived. Her father locked himself in his office and refuses to come out. The others are finding ways to avoid her. To top it off she just attacked Carlisle in her garden and I needed to get away before I think I might lose it."

"So you are playing pussy and hiding from your mates. Damn Jasper considering you were the God of War you are scare of a pregnant woman."

"Shut up Peter. Put it this way if she attacks me again my dick might fall off. I never thought a vampire would tire of having sex. Guess what I am tired of sex."

"I did not need to hear that. Try to give her projects to do to keep her mind occupied. Hell drag Caius out from his office and let her have her way with it. This place actually seems homier now." He smirked and I knew what he was planning.

"Thanks. Now if he doesn't kill me but I might get Dora's help." I smirked at him and nodded my head.

"He won't and Dora is all aboard for you crashing through his door and dragging him out."

"Bye." He took off to go find Dora.

The joys of a pregnant woman in Volterra and to make matters worse a pregnant vampire who is nesting. Charlotte has gone off to find Alice leaving me to wonder around the castle. My gift is telling me to go find Aro. No clue why but he needs to talk to me about something. I set off towards the throne room where I would find him. Opening the doors I saw him sitting there talking to Sulpicia.

"Peter just the person I need to ask a few questions too." Sulpicia whispered something into his ear and took off.

"I figured something told me to find you."

"Yes as you can tell Isabella has been changing things around here. How long will this last? When Renee was here she wasn't that bad."

"Aro you got to understand two things. One Bella is not human and two she is a vampire. She is trying to keep herself busy doing things. It is what humans call nesting. The pregnant woman feels the need to clean and keep things organized. It will only get worse as the pregnancy gets further along. They usually start to clean, organize, and prepare everything for the baby's arrival."

"Now I understand some Renee did go through nesting period the last month of pregnancy. If I remember correctly she organized the library system. Last thing, do you know if Carlisle or Jasper is the father of the baby she is carrying?"

"That I am not sure on. It could be twins with each of them being a father to one. The baby could be just one and could be either one of theirs. The prophecy never said anything about if the children would be born all at once or apart."

"That is true. We are all taking bets on the father. It should matter who the father is that baby will be loved by them. Peter before I forget Bella's eyes changed back to her human ones. They are now blue again. Once she stopped using human blood to feed her eyes changed back to that color."

"That is odd. To think about it Jasper's eyes were silvery grey when I saw him."

"Do you think it might have to do with the baby or her powers?"

"It might Aro. But to think about it your eyes are brown." He got up and went to a mirror that was hanging up behind the throne.

"Wow I have not seen my real eye color in centuries." He kept touching the mirror and was in shock.

"Did you switch to the animal diet also?"

"Yes Picia asked us to try it and we actually enjoy the chase."

"It seems odd that everyone's eyes are changing back to those when we were human. I do really think it is Isabella's powers. She can heal people with a simple touch. She even made it where some couples are expecting a child. Congratulations by the way on becoming a father. It suits you well."

"Thank you. We are excited to actually have a child after all these years. When are you and Charlotte going to have one?"

"Not sure if it is in out cards to have one. We discussed it and we do want one. I am still grieving over the lost of Charlie and still getting the use to the idea of having a granddaughter."

"I understand that but maybe it is time for you to have a child. With all these new ones going to be here soon you will change your mind." I knew he was right and knew I had to talk to Charlotte still."

"I will keep that in mind. We are going to have at least five of them running around soon enough for me to spoil my nieces and nephews. I also have a great grandchild coming too to spoil rotten." He laughed at that.

"That you do Peter. Well I am off to find Picia before she starts doing what Isabella is doing to the castle." He nodded his head and headed off in the direction she left.

I went towards Isabella's garden to find her sitting there with Carlisle and Jasper running her stomach. She was getting big and looked like she was around 6 months along. Somehow I knew Carlisle was the father of the boy she was carrying and the girl she was carrying was Jasper's. They still thought she was pregnant with one. My gift was telling me otherwise and I would keep it to myself until they come.

"What do you mean there is two babies?" Shit Edward.

"Do not say anything Edward please. My gift is telling me there are two. A boy and a girl she is carrying. I know the baby shower is coming but please only buy one of everything. Tell Alice not to go overboard and buy neutral clothing. This is something they need to find out on their own without me or Alice interfering."

"I will do. You ready to become a great grandfather?"

"I am and a little excited. Go find Alice before she starts a campaign to buy out stores of their baby supplies."

"You know her well my little shopper. I want a child with her but she says it is too soon."

"Edward you will have time. If not you can spoil your nieces and nephews. Flesh and blood is not just having your own child but loving those who surround you. Isabella is a perfect example of that."

"That she is. I am off before I find Alice ordering everything." He laughed and took off. I pushed the door to garden open. I gave Carlisle and Jasper a smirk knowing it was time to interfere in their quiet time. They were to find Dora and convince her to drag Caius off somewhere for a couple of days.

"Gramps you are here." She bounded up to me and took me into a crushing hug.

"I am and how are you sweets."

"Pregnant, hormonal, horny, and hungry all the time for blood or food." I chuckled at her and she smacked me across the back of my head.

"What was that for?"

"Like you don't know. How long you here for this time?" I touched her stomach and felt the baby move.

"Until this little one is born. We might stay longer depending on how things go. Do you know your mother is pregnant along with your Aunts?"

"I do and I am actually excited. Rose is pregnant too but they are staying in a house away from the castle."

"So here you are going to be a mommy and a big sister. One question who is delivering the children?"

"Carlisle is and so is Edward. They are brushing up on their skills. I didn't even know Edward was a doctor."

"I did but he never practiced after he finished his residency. One last thing sweets. Charlotte is going to talk to you about things. Please do not give into her. I am not ready yet it is too soon for me to be a father again."

"Gramps what aren't you telling me?"

"I am still grieving the lost of my son and your father. Bella I know it has been 15 years but I need to have complete closure before having another child. I loved your father even though I did not raise him. He was in my life throughout the years through the times I visited him while he was growing up. I would have been able to save him that day if I did not get held up by a nomad who wanted to fight me over territory. I was a day short of saving him. Do you understand I blame myself for his death?"

"Gramps, he would have died if you were there or not. He still would have gone into work that day and still got that call. He died saving the life a mother and child. I will try to tell Charlotte I can't handle giving her the gift at this time. I really can't until after this kid is born. What you need is closure for my dad."

"When did you get so smart? I do need closure. Maybe I can find it when I am here. I am going to go find Jasper we have things to discuss. A little warning you are about to be subjected a baby shower soon thrown by Alice. Hide as best as you can. Also your father's office should be in the clear for you to organize."

"Thanks. I love you gramps. I know you loved my dad. I know you will love your great grandchild also the way you loved us." She giggled, kissed my cheek, and took off into the castle.

I sat there in the garden thinking about all that she said. I did need closure for Charlie and I do want a child with Charlotte. Decisions to make and the next couple months are going to be trying.

A/N: Not giving up on the story. Being almost six months pregnant not helping. I have been trying to do lesson plans for when I go on maternity leave. I am trying to wrap up this story a bit more before moving my full focus on my other story.


	18. We Found Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.

Bella POV

The past few months have been trying and exciting with the arrival of our child. Carlisle and Jasper have been supportive and very excited to meet the kid. There was also something bothering me that I could not put my finger on. Every time either Alice or Edward around me the baby would get really active. Today was one of those days where I am going to sit down and talk to Jasper. I might also go see Uncle Marcus to ask about their bond lines.

"Jasper, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead darlin'."

"Are Edward and Alice real mates?"

"I don't think so. They are more like a married couple. They do love each other but did you not notice neither of them have the mating mark."

"That is true. I really think this little one is a mate to one of them. Anytime they are around the baby gets really active and tries to get their attention." He sort of growled. I giggled at him. "Honey if one of them is we can't do anything about it. It will be a long time before they even can consider a relationship with our child."

"I know. I just feel protective over our child. If one of them is I know they will be in good hands."

"Alright, well I am off I got to see Uncle Marcus." I stood up from the bench in the garden and all the sudden there was a sudden burst of pain. It also felt if I wet myself. "Shit get Carlisle NOW!"

"What why"

"Listen here fuck nut my water broke and the baby is coming now." He rushed out and yelled throughout the castle for Carlisle. "By the way Jasper no more sex for the rest of eternity. This shit hurts." Carlisle came running into the garden.

"Bella we need to get you into the birthing room."

"Screw that Carlisle the baby is coming now I feel it." I felt so much pressure and needed to push. "I need to push and now." I grabbed onto Jasper's hand and pushed down when Carlisle told me too. After one long push Carlisle said the baby's head was out.

"Alright one last push and the baby will be here." I pushed one more time with the support of Jasper and my Uncle Marcus who I really did not know came out here. "We have a girl."

If I could cry I could. I felt some more pain and felt like I needed to push again. "Carlisle I need to push again."

I pushed again. "I see a head. Keep pushing Bella."

"Fuck you. No more sex for either of you." Jasper jumped behind me to support me more. Uncle Marcus kept hold of my hand. If I would have known I was having twins' maybe I should have went into the birthing room Uncle Aro and Carlisle set up.

"Alright the head is out. Breathe Bella and then start pushing again." I did just that. "We have a boy." He took him into his arms and I could see the love he held for both children.

"I want to hold them please. Also those who are not Jasper or Carlisle could you please leave. We want some privacy with our family." I heard some mumbles from my father.

"Daddy, you will meet them in a few hours. I want some time with them and we still haven't finalized their names. Gather the rest of the family and bring them to the throne room so everyone can meet them in about two hours."

"Alright I will just family no guards. I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

I was holding my daughter and looking at her she had Jasper's nose. Her hair was the same honey blonde as his. Her eyes currently are blue which probable will change in time. "Jas and Car what do you think of Analyse Rendora Cullen Whitlock. She looks like you a lot Jasper." Carlisle took her out of my arms and Jasper handed me our son. Looking at him he had my brown hair and silver eyes. Just looking at him he reminded me of Carlisle. "Carlisle he looks like you. As for a name I think Quinton Caius Cullen Whitlock."

"Darlin' I think he should be named Charles Caius. It was your father's name and I think you should honor him somehow. As for Analyse I love it. You remembered my mother's name. Carlisle you are being quiet."

"I am sorry just overwhelmed. The one baby we thought was coming turned out to be two. The names are wonderful and the fit. I do agree with you naming him Charles Caius after both of your fathers. Jasper, what you going to do when she gets older?" I started to giggle. It served him right knowing that our daughter was biologically his. "What you giggling about?"

"Sorry just a conversation before these two came into the world. By the way Jasper Edward is her mate and he is Alice's. When Uncle Marcus held my hand I saw the lines. It is powerful like ours. We have many years before they are ready."

He started to shake his head and started to mumble crap again.

"Guys hate to be a party pooper but I think I need to shower and change before we head to the throne room."

Honestly after just giving birth to these two angels my body healed back to what it was before. The quick healing of being a vampire was great but at the same time I wish I had more down time. We quickly made it to our chambers and I left Jasper and Carlisle to the babies. Carlisle had grabbed two bowls and some washcloths to clean them up. I quickly showered and changed into a simple floral print sundress. My father and uncles hated the fact I wore something other than black. Even with his time with us in the states he wore black every day. I think my mother made him wear a blue shirt one day and his face was laughable with the scowl he wore.

When we did our commitment ceremony we all wore something similar in black. I being the defiant one added some color to the dress and to their outfits. I caught Jane wearing black dress pants and a red blouse one day under her cloak. Things are changing around the castle just a bit slowly.

My mates carried one of the twins. They looked like they grew some since I gave birth. We finally made it to the throne room with our family already there to greet us.

Peter POV

When they finally got inside the throne room I felt a sense of peace flow through the room. It was stronger somehow. Seeing Jasper holding his daughter made me realize maybe I need to rethink my position on having a child with Charlotte. Bella cleared her throat and started to speak to all of us.

"We would like to introduce you all to Analyse Rendora and Charles Caius Cullen Whitlock." If I could shed tears I would. She came over to me a grabbed me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear. "It's time gramps." I knew exactly what she meant. I went over to Carlisle to hold my new grandson. He looked so much like Charles when he was a baby.

"Analyse Rendora who did you name her after?" I asked while Caius held her.

"That's easy. Jasper's mother and my mothers. I combined Renee and Dora together for her middle name. She was easy to name. Little Charles there wasn't he almost was named Quinton." I laughed at her and Charles looked at me strange. The twins were a perfect blend of all three of them. If I did not know better that might age quicker than a normal child. Only time will tell. To think if Alice did not have that vision of Jasper meeting his mate here in Volterra we never would be standing where we are today.

True love is out there for vampires and it takes time to find them. They could wait a century to find their perfect match or just have them thrown right into your lap. The prophecy was not finished and for now we need to enjoy this peace for however long it lasts.

A/N: This is the last regular chapter. There will be an epilogue coming in the next week or so. I was going to do a sequel but am putting it off since things will be wrapped up completely in the epilogue. I do not know why it took me forever to get this chapter written. Until next time….


	19. Epilogue

Sorry for the delay in this. Here goes the last chapter.

Epilogue

25 years later

Carlisle POV

These years have gone by so quickly. Watching our children blossom into wonderful adults and see them mated to Alice and Edward seem so unreal. Jasper had the hardest time adjusting to our daughter being mated to Edward. Our son and Alice is whole story into their lives. They are currently traveling around the globe on a fashion mission. Scary thing is our son enjoys those things. Edward and Analyse had gone off to Vegas about two years ago and eloped. When they returned to Volterra Bella was the one that picked it up. Edward ended up getting his arms torn off by Jasper for taking his daughter away. Charles said he knew it was coming and stayed away.

Charles ended up being gifted like Bella with his shields. Thankfully he wasn't a sponge like her. Analyse was a whole different story complete opposite of her brother. Her gifts included being an empathic like Jasper and had a gift like Aro's except the opposite she can show people what she wanted them to see. So when she hugged Jasper he got a vision full of them marrying and in compromising positions. Edward ended up losing a limb or two that day. Luckily Bella calmed Jasper down enough before he burnt the pieces to ash.

Peter and Charlotte did end up having a daughter Brianna and the funny thing was she was mated to Aro's son Nathaniel. As for Emmett and Rosalie they had a daughter named Lily who was mated to Caius's son Kingsley. I have no clue where they saw the name but every calls him Lee. Marcus and Didyme did end up having a girl and she ended up being mated to both Felix and Demetri. They named their daughter Jasmine.

As for Bella, Jasper, and I we have grown stronger together. Tomorrow we are renewing or vows to one another in a private ceremony. Marcus is presiding over it and our children and their mates are going to be there. Over the course of the past 25 years we learned to love each other more than I thought possible.

Bella POV

Over the past 25 years so many things have change in the dynamics of our family. Our journey up to this point has been filled with babies, marriages, and the Romanian coven coming after us. They gave quickly and ended up being put out of their misery. Uncle Marcus told us that they had no mate lines or if they did their mate died years ago. They were just selfless people who wanted power over all vampires. We also found out they wanted to expose our kind to the humans. Our daughter Analyse wanted a child with Edward and same with Charles with Alice. That is going to be a little difficult to see myself as a grandmother. Wait until they break the news to their fathers.

The little girl that was left after her parents were murdered ended up being adopted by Eleazar and Carmen. Rosalie wanted to adopt her but the way Emmett is she was afraid. It took them two years after ours to ask for that favor. That little girl is now happily mated to Alastair, which seems to fit because they both are very flighty people.

As for the shelter we set up in New York, things are really going very well even after all this time. Most of the donations are made by us under different names. We provide food, clothing, tutoring for school children, and college scholarships to those who need it. There are also some sponsors from major companies around the United States. Our children and in laws have volunteered time at the shelter also.

Jasper, Carlisle, and I have grown over the years and falling in love with each other more every day. Tomorrow cannot get here any faster with Uncle Marcus and our family there for us renewing our vows on our silver anniversary.

Jasper POV

The things we did to get where we are today as a family. The fiasco with Esme and Maria to top everything off was just so out of the ordinary. What I did not expect was for Esme to betray all of us like that after acting like a mother to us. I understood to a point after finding some letters addressed to us why she did what she did. In some twisted sick way she thought she was doing the right thing by giving false mating bonds to Carlisle and herself. She explained that she knew of our little romp in the woods all those decades ago.

The relationship between the three has grown a lot stronger over the years. There are times when it's just me and Carlisle or me and Bella alone. We came to understanding that sometimes we just wanted alone time to ourselves so the other two can do something. A lot of time our alone time became watching one of us together with someone else. I remember one time I was together with Carlisle. Carlisle had just entered me and from the corner of my eye I saw Bella watching us from the corner. It was the hottest thing ever watching her get off on watching the two of us. There was a time where I did interrupt Carlisle and hers time together. Watching them fuck other was hot and I wanted in.

Flashback

_I have been standing here for awhile watching Bella ride Carlisle's cock like her life depended on it. Neither one of them noticed I was watching them. I quickly shredded my clothes and started to stroke my already hardening cock. Bella's moans and Carlisle's grunts were making me want to bury my cock in Bella's ass. I was not going to be easy on her. My clothes were shredded off quickly as I sent more lust into the room. I positioned myself behind Bella and reached over to Carlisle to make out with him. Bella was throwing out some lust that I still don't know how she straddled me so quickly and was impaled on me._

That was one of those nights where we never came up for air and just screwed each other sense less. It was also the first time since the kids were actually gone staying with their grandparents for a change. It has still taken me time to adjust to having Edward as a son in law now and Alice my soon to be daughter in law. One thing I never want to see again was my daughter and Edward going at it like bunnies. Over all he respected her in ways and waited until they were married to start any kind of sexual relationship with her.

Tomorrow we are renewing our vows once again in front of family. To say those 25 years goes quickly and we are still very much in love with each other. Now only if we can get Analyse to renew her vows in front of everyone. I still can't get over them marrying in Vegas and Carlisle and I feel cheated out of giving away our little girl.

Twins POV

Watching our parents in love is something that each one of us wants in our lifetime. Edward and Alice are both great to the both of us. My sister had gone off and married Edward in Vegas. Dad wasn't too thrilled and took a few pieces off of Edward. Father was happy that she was happy and so was Mom. If my parents found out Alice and I was married it would end up the same mess my sister is in. She is still groveling for forgiveness.

After daddy tore off Edward's arm and a certain piece of his anatomy I knew we should have had a wedding at the castle. I was in a rush to get a start on the mating between us. Mom and Father were happy for us but I still had to suck up to daddy. We did decide to renew our vows on Christmas which we will tell everyone tomorrow. I also know that my brother got married to Alice. He can't lie to his twin.

Mom, dad, and father came into our sitting area and sat down.

"Mom, daddy, father, um how to tell you this. Charles got married to Alice almost a year before Edward and I."

The screaming started and I grabbed Edward's hand and bolted out quickly.

What is family for without some kind conflict to act on? We learned acceptance, love, the real meaning of family, and to be true to one another. Now just to tell them I was pregnant we will be great.

Author's Note:

It is finally over. Sort of sad to see this end there. I might revisit this in the future to see how they are going. They did get their happily ever after. To answer questions now Charlie turned into a vampire at 18. Analyse is still half vampire. Edward wanted her to change on her own, which did not happen. She will though in about 9 months.


	20. Important Author Note

Author Note

I am going to start reediting this story and fix it. I was rereading the first couple of chapters over and saw so many mistakes in it. It is going to be reworked and some of the story line may change. It is a pet project keeping the original up while I post the new version. Some things might change some may stay the same. It is still going to be a Bella/Jasper/Carlisle story. One thing is for sure I am changing Bella's age to be more suitable.


End file.
